


Kiss and Tell

by woollen_pharaohs



Series: Meditative Chaos [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Abuse Mention, Drug Use, Fluff, Frottage, In Text Hyperlinks, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rating will change, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Warning for experimental writing, because there's a hell of a lot of canon typical slang, for now, tune into chapter four for straight up filth, tune into chapter three for soft to medium ply filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: If there’d be a theme for the next six years it’d be Wayne’s lookin’ for love.And fucking, well he might fucking shit some bricks the millisecond he comes to the conclusion of what he thinks he’s concluding to on this late arvo sittin’ in front of the warm fire flames flickering flares across Darry’s fucked up face. Blood seepin’ through the patches he dressed over the cuts and bruises Darry got from the beatin’ he got and fuck if it don’t remind him of the first time he e’er stuck up for the squirly matchstick kid.





	1. The First Six Years - give or take a few more

**Author's Note:**

> So i watched this interview with Jared Keeso where he expressed fondness for an Australian comedy called Summer Heights High, that and that half of the slang in Letterkenny is true to the area and the other half is made up so in writing this fic i thought it was pretty safe to incorporate as much of the canadian slang i could lift from the show as well as incorporating australian slang into it. From the interview i grasped that Jared had an appreciation of australian slang so i don't think it's straying too far from the form to have used some of it, of which i used only minimally and probably occasionally accidentally being an australian myself. 
> 
> And just a last quick note before you get into it i normally do steer away from writing huge chunks of dialogue and normally writing in noticeable accents is not my forte so i've been a bit of a turtle flipped on its back in writing this. Anyway, enough run on sentences, i hope it's readable and hope that you like it :)

**W.**

An idle mind is the Devil’s playground, is what Wayne’s Uncle always had the notion of saying and while Wayne agreed on it he often liked to apply it to idle hands cause idle hands are just about as bad as an idle mind. Still it was the original parable Wayne found himself comin’ back to. Wayne thought of himself as not much of a ponderer and it does irk him to hear about these young lads at school sitting not doing nothing with their minds or their hands except twiddling a fucking pencil the average width of their slug. The kids these days are too soft, need a bit of fear in em to get em working hard staying straight. The kind of mentality Wayne’s used to, and what’s got him all tied up unable to see in one way for a one minute because he’s been having a tendency to keep smoke in his vision a thick cloud e’ry time he finds himself taking a stoop to stop and stink about this mess. Even for a second thinkin’ on what bein sweet on his best bud means gets him all silly and makes him not think straight the way a proper man oughtta think. And he oughtta go up to Cameron’s sawmill and chuck a few fat lollies on the spinner and get his hands busy doing good work but instead he’s caught up in the wet winter gettin’ him trapped in snowed in and the howling wind’s got him whistling back to old times and old memories and getsing him thinking that it ain’t something like a short time ago that’s got him on this heck of a topic because it seems to date way back to when he first started acceptin’ Darry into the homestead and maybe way before then too if he can remember that far back.

And fucking, well he might fucking shit some bricks the millisecond he comes to the conclusion of what he thinks he’s concluding to on this late arvo sittin’ in front of the warm fire flames flickering flares across Darry’s fucked up face. Blood seepin’ through the patches he dressed over the cuts and bruises Darry got from the beatin’ he got and fuck if it don’t remind him of the first time he e’er stuck up for the squirly matchstick kid gettin’ hammered by bullies the first day Darry joined his grade when he and his Mumma first moved to Letterkenny. And fuck, well that was a long fuckin’ time ago.

 

 

 

**W.**

Wayne don’t often put himself through the company of Daryl’s Mumma same as the dough eyed not that she ain't a lovely lady in her own right but cause he were a youn'er when she was still alive and he and Dar always preferred playin' or workin' than bein' at Dar's house there ain't much to do there anyways. Dar spent more time in Wayne’s house than he’d been awake in his own home and Wayne’s parents don’t bat an eye about it which Wayne and Katy thank is the proper thing to do considering Daryl’s Mumma’s habits. They’re only round Dar’s house to pick up Dar’s deceased Daddy’s old pair of dinky dart spotters made of this leather that won’t shake the stench of old people and Wayne don’t know back then that old people don’t smell like whiskey they smell like dead skin and loneliness but the dead part always hung with him like when he e’er looked through the lenses of those brown leather peep holes he’d be lookin’ through the eyes of Dar’s dead Daddy and not a prized possession Dar kept hidden under his mattress in case his Mumma sold it for temporary pleasures. Darry’s one of those poor suckers in Letterkenny who ain’t no farmer folk and ain’t no city folk neither and instead they stuck in between havin’ no land to til and no business in the city so Wayne supposes it only the natural cycle of life for Darry’s Mumma to quick turn to skiddin’ not a half years into their move to the old town. Turned out Darry’s Mumma don’t e’en thank Darry’s binoculars worth a penny and pullt them into the Corolla by the scruffs of their necks like they had no choice to go with her to the city and carry her bags for her like they woulda anyway cause that’s how Wayne’s Daddy taught ‘em to be polite.

Once a week Darry’s Mumma would go into town to buy the groceries for the week a sort of schedule that’s the only thing that’s keeping her tuned into what time of day it is given the blue juice she slaps on her blackened mouth e’ry other day. Wayne’d thought it odd this first time he went he don’t e’er go into the city when he live on a farm he got everythin’ he need sept the soft stuff like fucking toilet paper and beer. For a while back his Daddy bottled beer out in the back barn but fat boy badgers got to the barrels and bunked it all to blisterines. Next week those fellas from school ain’t never rocked up to class for two straight weeks dues to their unheard of crook sided unwellness so bless their souls for takin’ one or all for the team.

To be fair the trip ain’t half so bad when Darry asks if they can chuck a jumbo pack of Big Turks in the trolley and she ain’t as opposed to artificial sweeteners and those individually wrapped candies like Wayne’s Mumma was. He even promised to make sure e’ry wrapper went in the bin nice and tidy like even though he don’t need to offer cause Daryl’s Mumma’s a’ready said yes and the only reason she pushed half the shopping off the conveyer belt in the line up is cause she only got half the cash on her that she was expecting to use and Wayne don’t mind so much because she gotta get the necessities bein’ a main streeter and not with the luxuries of having fresh milk and eggs at hand, though the offers always been there sames to Daryl.

Wayne’ll take Darry to the corner shop when they get back to Letterkenny and use his Christmas savings to buy the sweet tooth fucker whatever he wants soon as they stop running from the grocery store and meet up with Darry’s Mumma and drive home with nothing they lined up to buy and bits of cereal and eggs shells all stuck to their legs where the apple juice exploded from the falling pressure on the ground and burst all over the floor and pile of things Darry’s Mumma couldn’t afford to buy even after shovin’ half of it off.

Short after that it ain’t even an order from his parents to ride over e’ry Sundy mornin’ when the holy of the town were in the church halls and Darry and his Mumma were laid out on the sofa watchin’ television waiting for Wayne’s delivery of food that shoulda last weeks but don’t last long when Darry’s Mumma unplugs the fridge for her hair dryer heating up her spoils.

Wayne done his best to keep them fed and Darry done his best to keep them both alive til he don’t need to try so hard no more.

Can’t say Wayne never did have a soft spot for a sick bitch and her puppies anyways.

 

 

**D.**

He never wanted help and he never asked for the pity neither and Wayne still helped him in his own quiet ways. Don’t mean he should owe Wayne nothing but sure as hell felt like he owed his whole god damned life to the family the way they look after him and his Mumma even on her deathbed so he tills the field and he’ll till it for life instead of goin’ to school because he ain’t got nothing else to give except voiceless gratitude.

“Want to take the buttermilk up the loft?” Wayne asked already half the ways up the ladder anyways.

“Kay.”

They sat with their feet dangling off the shelf. Darry’s boots ain’t the right size, too big and heavy but he ain’t got the heart to ask Wayne to get his Daddy to buy him shoes that fit him proper cause he can get by on his own. Sittin’ still like that though shows just how bigger feet Wayne has compared to Darry and so he swung ‘em, makes a movement out of them cause his mind can sit still but what’s on the outside’s gotta keep moving.

“It ain’t polite to talk about,” Wayne started with a frown faced to hell, “But. I’m curious.”

“Well let’s get at her.”

Wayne’s frown intensified, “What did happen with you an’ that chapeline girl, did you get her digits?”

“She got mine too,” Daryl said with a smirk.

Wayne lifted an eyebrow.

“But dyawannaknowwhat? I pritnear did _not_ go no further with Ebony Prior the lassie she was cause she’s a sally, I tell you, a visual liar.”

“A visual liar?” Wayne laughed and Daryl’s heart caught in his throat the moment he saw the way Wayne’s face scrunched up when he laughed, like his mouth covered his whole face wide and toothy and like it hurt, like it would hurt to grin that wide with his skin pulling and his eyes squinting like he ain’t gonna be seeing nothing for a week coming.

Wayne don’t often smile like that.

“I went for her for that rack, you know what I mean. Got my hand up her shirt and my other in other places,” he grinned, bumping his shoulder against Wayne’s, “And I found her bra but it was all stuffed with fucking tissue paper.”

“Tissue paper.”

“Poor as a skid that tissue paper I don’t wipe my eyes on ‘cause it’s scratchy as thorny bushes and not the good kind of lady bush if you hear me.”

“And she stuffed _that_ in her bra?” Wayne asked with pursed lips, “Why though?”

Darry cuppeds his own tits and made a face, “To get em looking bigger than they are! A visual liar!”

Wayne shook his head but it’s how Daryl got the idea to stuff his work boots with rags to stop his toes from blistering pritnear every day.

Wayne laughed again and Darry has to look away, smiling because Wayne’s the toughest, squarest guy he’s ever met second or matching to Wayne’s Daddy and Wayne already musta think Darry’s a soft enough guy so he’s ain’t gonna tell Wayne what he did to the choir boy the next hour later. Not cause he’s ashamed of the act or nothing or nothing because he’s afraid of getting’ whooped by Wayne or worse his Daddy but cause… well he don’t know exactly why cause Darry’s one great guy if he do say so himself but he _is_ the kinda fella who’s flaming to kiss and tell when the opportunity presents itself. When you knuckle down to it it’s about telling Wayne he’s into dudes and it’s what Wayne always says ain’t it that it ain’t polite to talk about so best not say nothing on it at all.

 

**W.**

E’ry spring before the fire season started the family went up to the Bruce Peninsula National Park specifically to the Cyprus Lake trails down South away from the Cove and deep in the woodlands and camped away from the peckers. First time Darry’s come with they’s were nine championing through the woodlands with their BB guns and shootin’ no animals because seein’ them cryin’ got Wayne down but shootin’ holes through leaves on the trees and pingin’ pebbles between rocks of the rivers and chasing down the rapids on scrap tin they don’t too often cut themselves on. Pretend they’s be explorers or pokemans and chase Katy until she screamed about catching the dead end of a human hand and then they don’t go camping near that side of the park no more.

First time Darry don’t come campin’s the first time Wayne don’t too and bother was it odd walkin’ around the house with nobody in it. Don’t he know in a few quick years he gonna be getting use to that like a reality television show come poppin’ out into the real world and imprinting tragedy on ‘em for no good reason. Still, first time him and Darry don’t come campin’ with the family, Mother and Father and Sister drove off in a single pick up loaded with camp gear and tanks and they leave the other pick up for Wayne to make use of, and well, it ain’t too bad. It ain’t too bad at all.

He kinda guessed havin’ a skid Mumma would of turned Darry off the whole biz but he’s a sucker for shneef when presented with the opportunity to do a line of it and Wayne’s not the type of guy to get in the way of another person doing what they wanna do when clearly it’s none of his business or e’en when it is his business he can let slide if they going to be askin’ nicely about it.

“Hey Dan,” Darry’s stood behind Connie and it weren’t Wayne’s idea to call an animal after a human name but if Katy don’t like the name of it from a kids book then she gets what she wants there don’t she.

“You e’er done a line of shneef off a cow’s back?”

“Yeah I e’er done a line of shneef off a cow’s teet!” Squirrely Dan replied crouching down on the barn floor beside Connie.

Darry shook his head, a grin on his face watchin’ his bud lather the powder over one pink teet the poor cow lookin’ non plussed but Dan shoulda known better that her hooves were ready for action give or take the warranty for it.

Wayne uncrossed one leg and crossds the other over his knee, unfolded his arms and crossed ‘em again the opposite way, scrutinising the sheer teenaged shenanigan situation he had on his hands.

Darry did offer him some but not that it’s low brow but it’s pretty darn low brow. Good thing Darry’s not a pusher so there’s Wayne sitting on the lawn chair in the barn watchin’ his two buds snorting shneef off his best cow’s breast and what’s Wayne to do about it but sit and help ‘em if they need help. Someone’s gotta stay sane to keep the crazies getting’ crass and crazier.

Squirrely Dan liked to hug people when he’s high, says o’er and o’er again hows he liked to feel the textural material of this beautiful world and part of Wayne wanted for a moment to have a snort sniff just a short shift just to get the gist of what the heck this guy’s seein’ but he don’t go near the stuff. Not nearer than he already was at. Dar he got dancey. Not much of a place to get horny when Squirrelly Dan’s passed out on top the barley bales not the wheat bales and there ain’t a girl in sight to be seen for thirty miles and thank fuck Katy’s gone out with the family cause apparently Wayne was the next best thing and ain’t he doin’ a thing about it.

Darry got himself wedged between Wayne’s wide set legs and leanin’ against one of them like Wayne’s supposed to keep him from topplin’ towers and dominoes pizzeria all spinning and circular with that sturdy leg keepin’ him still. Except Darry’s been havin’ a tendency of the last five minutes to reach a hand up to Wayne’s knee and traipsed some stripper salted fingers up his thigh like he’s aiming for somethin’ else and Wayne ain’t having nothin’ of it at this here dinner table.

“Kiss me,” Darry said to him with a face that’s what probably meant to look sultry on his face.

“ _Super_ tall order, bud,” Wayne said plucking Darry’s hand off his thigh.

Darry’s tricksty. Hopped on his knees squat style and lurched his grabbin’ hands at the crotch in Wayne’s jeans, and by the cross Wayne could of striked Darry there if he don’t just swipe Darry’s hands away. Wayne don’t think that Darry be a determined kind of man and he’d put it down to the uptown sugar more than Wayne’s influence that has Darry not givin’ up on whatever in the hell he’s tryin’ to accomplish. Darry stumbled to his feet, coveralls having slippin’ down to his waist leavin’ Darry’s top half naked as a jaybird the other half appropriately covered and it ain’t like Wayne ain’t ne’er seen his best bud tug his undershirt off and roll down his coveralls on a summery day where the heat’s too much and the sunburn is gonna hurt but it’s best than trappin’ all the heat with cloth anyways. He only squint at Darry those times cause well the sunburn sure is gonna hurt and it probably ain’t worth takin’ the cloth off no one ain’t heard of a hick livin’ to a ripe old age when he’s peelin’ himself a new one e’ery time he go out under the eye of God. So it’s nothin’ like an issue when Darry rolled down his coveralls to his waist but it sure as heck was an issue of a problem when Darry hooked those stripper salted fingers in Wayne’s jean loops and pulled him in close like theys were about to step onto the jambouree floor or worse take it out back as a little freebie cause they’re friends and all and friends don’t charge a pretty penny.

“Better take about 20 percent off there, Dar,” He said and he don’t mean to sound all choked up but he don’t think it matter anyways cause Dar don’t seem to be listenin’ too great.

Dar don’t take about 20 percent off there and instead adds about ten or twenty more by traipsin’ his rough hands into Wayne’s and positioned ‘em like they be about to waltz and Dar e’en hooked his chin over Wayne’s shoulder and whispered something incoherent and mumbly but which sound a lot like, “Let’s dance."

“I’m not dancin’ with you Darry it just ain’t proper.”

And his words they fell on the ears of a cow battin away pesky flies and eyes that heard ya but don’t give a damn. Darry tried to shift Wayne to one side but he ain’t budgin’ little budgie so Darry just kind of moved around his rigid body and seemed to decide to roll with it and pritnear put his front in the rhubarb by the way he rolled his hips and ground against Wayne like he don’t want that engine to be salvaged let the insurance cover him a new one.  And don’t Dar’s ghost touch on his crotch just a quick minute before and Darry’s saucy dance did some itchin’ to Wayne’s floppy disk, give it an option to have an upgrade of sorts, newer hardware on the shelves but don’t Wayne do nothin’ about it but make sure it stay the ways it’s always worked cause the thing ain’t broken. It ain’t broken.

“That’s enough there pup,” Wayne said to Darry and he held onto Darry’s arms and pinned the man like no man should be and the old sop turned his head on Wayne’s shoulder and Wayne swore he heard snorin’ followed by a dampening on his shoulder the dribblin’ drooler.

He lifted Darry o’er to a straw bale and lays the man down. He ain’t a bother of a carry, still light and unburly despite the work he does for Wayne’s family day in day out. Darry curled up on the bale like a sweet cherub angel or a little baby Jesus lips all flush and cheeks sparklin’ and don’t Wayne just sit back down in the lawn chair, crossed his arms tight and his legs tighter and just wait it on out til his buds woke up and not none of ‘em rememberd exactly what went down the night Wayne’s Father and Mother and Sister went off to the family camp grounds and left the others at home withouts the knowledge that the young boys ascertained a baggie of cocaine.

What they don’t know can’t kill ‘em.

 

 

**W.**

Never too late to drive truck, is what his Daddy used say to Darry anytime he had the heart to complain about sore workman’s feet. Course Dar had many a business venture ideas that Wayne ne’er thought were good ideas but would’a supported Dar had he pursued ‘em but by the books he’s thankful Dar e’er stuck around and practically sworn to the mill that he stick around through hardship too and ain’t Wayne appreciate that about his best bud.

He don’t say nothing about it but don’t it feel odd drivin’ the pick up around the farm perimeter come summer time tillin’ the fire break and he sure as hell oughtta feel odd driving where he Daddy sat and have Dar so far a whole darn person width away from him. As kids, Katy too, they’d all pile up in the seat and bounce around and play corners til Wayne and Darry got too big and Katy don’t fit no more and even without Katy there ain’t enough room for three in there even though Wayne ought not t’like it when there ain’t space enough to move in the sweaty heat with the windows rolled down and Darry’s arm around Wayne keepin’ him from jostlin’ too much in the seat. E’en with Wayne’s Daddy right there sometimes Darry’s hands would go in places that ain’t appropriate to talk about. Reckons accidental smackidental reckons Darry done it on purpose and now he’s Mumma and Daddy’s gone six feet under and you’d think there’d be a whole space between ‘em now, between Wayne and Darry but nothing oughtta change there. He don’t want no one’s pity lest of all Darry’s but Wayne’s gotta admit there was space between ‘em now that he don’t recognise this absence he don’t know what to do with or fill with except that he needed Darry more than ever now and Darry’s just the same. Ought to be just the same but more now than e’er there be something missin’ that Wayne can’t put his finger on. Don’t know how to broach the bridge, don’t know how to make contact with the textural world like Squirrelly Dan because he just don’t want to understand it well enough to realize that at that point in time he needed a hug and all he had to do was ask for help and Darry wouldn’t do nothin’ but help a man in need just the sames as Wayne had done so for Darry. But the efforts in the wantin’ to ask and the admittin’ and his Daddy ne’er taught him it weren’t dishonourable for a man to ask for help, a man needs help e’ery once in a while when he can’t get the job done himself, but a help with a hammer’s a fine enough thing to ask for but help on an emotional level is somethin’ Wayne can’t e’er muster up the courage to broach so he just don’t. He shut up about it and keep goin’ as best he can as they keep are. Guess he reckoned Katy cried enough for them both so no point addin’ his to the works. Alls he got t’do is keep soldiering on. Keep farmin’ and drinkin’ and smokin’ like nothing’s changed and Dar hasn’t been the one to go away and ain’t he blessed about that. Pump the brakes on that one and hold the thought right there, no point pondering no further because that’s some idle mind territory that’s gonna get his hands idler than a hen’s keepin’ his mind busy and he’d rather keep it all empty, nothin’ worth doin if it ain’t with his hands, he’d say at this point in time.

 

 

**D.**

Bad gas travels real fast in a small town and he reckoned the best he could do for Wayne and Katy is to stay rock. It’s what he would of wanted and what he got from Wayne when his Mummy ODed not a couple years back so he’s not only returning a favour he’s doing what’s right like the real good guy that he is if he do say so himself. And all he’s doing is trying to be normal keep things in the stable Stacey which naturally meant sitting out on the ant hills with Wayne, rifles on their laps and Wayne’s still but he ain’t never seen Wayne look so statuette like he was fucking Bumblebee shut down out of power, all angles and colourless and just fucking frozen.

Gets him too focused on Wayne’s outward appearance. Young man had his collar turned up to stop the mosquitoes from biting his neck and it only made Dar want to rip it down and kiss him there and around his ears and he didn’t know then that that kind of action made Wayne all nervous and apologetic that he ain’t scrubbed up enough for Dar. As if he ain’t polished enough for Dar’s presence as if Dar hadn’t seen Wayne drenched in cow’s blood the time old Spotty gave birth to a calf feet first, to name one time of a trillion. He seen Wayne all kinds of ways and he tells Wayne now that it don’t matter to Dar if Wayne got a spot of a tato rollin right out of his ear the moment he be kissin’ around it figure it out.

Course, Dar still gets self-conscious when Wayne kisses him around his genitals but not on his genitals makes him ticklish and insecure course Wayne don’t do that too often not right at the start and not right in the middle neither took a real long time for Wayne to do that and Dar ain’t sore about it.

Course he couldn’t sit around starin’ his eyes off at Wayne when he was meant to be spottin’ for coyotes getting’ Wayne back on track after losin’ his parents so he pushed his rifle off his lap and sat in the grass and he ripped out the paper daisies from the shoots and started weaving them in a ring and presented the crown to Wayne. Wayne squint and frowned as he held the flowers in his palms and ain’t that a charming break of character.

“And what in the hell is this, Dar?” Wayne asked turnin’ the ring round like a steering wheel.

“What’dya think, Wayne?”

“Well I just don’t know that’s why I asked you there, Dar.”

Darry pushed to his feet and plucked the flowers out of Wayne’s hands and crowned his best bud. Wayne looked up at him then the sun hot and bits of yellow pollen dusting Wayne’s brow and Darry don’t even know if Wayne can see nothing what with the sun behind him and Wayne’s squinting eyes.

Darry nodded when he heard the long deep throated mmmmm and he was expecting a, wish you weren’t so fucking awkward bud, to follow right on but instead he got to see Wayne’s face real close to his as Wayne suddenly stood up got in his face. Darry actually felt Wayne’s breath on his face for a second before Wayne stepped back one hunDP and marched right off the ant hill back down toward the barn.  

Darry don’t think nothing of it til years later he’s finding a safe spot to keep his Daddy’s binoculars in and he finds it odd a thick holy bible kept undusty under Wayne’s kid bed. A bookmark stuck to Romans 1:26-28 reveals to him a pressed flower crown like Wayne hadn’t tossed the awkwardness away out of sight out of mind but kept it pressed between God’s verses against sodomites. And what in the heck was that supposed to mean anyways?

 

 

**W.**

Katy served Wayne and her up some bangers and mash for breakfast and Darry come in the front door not five minutes later his hair matted with sweat from his mornin’ trek from his Mumma’s house. He got to the fridge first and snapped off a yoghurt from the six pack and sat down and started slurpin’. Suppose Wayne ain’t bothered by the hasty diggin’ for gold as a replacement of the white man’s coke.

“How’re you now?” Wayne greets gruffly.

“Not so bad’n how’re you now?”

“Not so bad.”

“Good.”

“Not so good,” Katy clarifies, bent over her meal, “We have a problem, Darry.”

“It’s not so much of a problem,” Wayne puts his plate down on the ground for Stormy to finish.

“It is much of a problem, brother, we have to do something about it.”

“Hm?” Darry asked with his spoon on his tongue, “And how is that now?”

“Our parents’ bedroom,” Katy said, “It’s empty.”

Darry nodded, “Might as well be seein’ as they don’t be livin’ in it no more.”

“Natural like,” Wayne confirmed.

“It’s been empty for too long,” Katy pressed, “And _I_ think I should have it.”

“No you don’t, sister.”

“Yes I do, brother, you ain’t goin’ for it.”

“It ain’t right for a son to take into the parents’ without the proper blessings of marriage it’s only the natural order of things.”

“Well I want it because I’m sick of fucking Jonesy and Reilly on my single.”

“Katy,” Wayne warned, “It ain’t appropriate to talk about sex at the table.”

“It ain’t appropriate to let that room get dusty,” Katy replied, “We oughtta fill it with somethin’ make use of it somehow and with due respects to our parents may they rest in peace, the respectable thing to do would be to not let their space fall to dust.”

“Can confirm that if this here Katy moves into the rent’s room don’t her old room go to dust?” Darry pointed out.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself there Dar.”

Katy sat back, “Well whatdya think we’re meant to do with it then, Daryl?”

“Rent the rents’ room out,” Darry replied.

Wayne frowned, “I’m not lettin’ this here house turn into some fratboy lodgings or hick hockier hotel Letterkenny’s no home for that.”

“You put it up for the right price and you’ll cut out the skids too.”

“Hard no.”

“Oh come on, brother.”

“Nope.”

“How bout’s you let me rent the old room?” Darry offered.

“Mmmmmm…. I’m not lettin’ you pay for that but I do think it’s not a half bad.”

Katy disagreed, “Go home then.”

“Kay,” Darry said blankly.

Wayne watched Darry get up, drop his yoghurt in the bin and toss the spoon in the sink and at the stair case, Katy called out to him.

“I said _go home_.”

“Kay,” Darry said and heads up the stairs.

Wayne then got a look from Katy and don’t he know if he’s made the right decision or not anyways cause there ain’t turning back now that Darry’s going to be claiming what’s his now.

 

**W.**

It’s not so bad, really. It’s not so bad.

He ascertains Darry don’t have a thing for his sister any time he tells him to back down a percent or two cause he never e’er gets to a point enough that Wayne has to raise that bar a bit like Squirrely Dan steps too far with on the occasion.

He ascertains Darry might be squirmy to ask over any girls he has the heart to court cause he ne’er asks em back to the master bedroom e’en though Wayne tells him he should of.

To be fair, he ascertains Darry might think of Wayne as somethin’ more and maybe it don’t sit right with Wayne but what in the hell is he doing anyways when he’s standin’ at the sink after the dinner and cleanin’ the dishes and Darry comes up and helps him and Darry rags em and any time he turns to put the dries away Wayne catches himself eyes lingerin’ on Daryl’s ass. To be honesty fair ain’t that Wayne havin’ a thing for Darry though? To be fair in all honesty he does notice a quiet stare from Darry e’ery once in a while not so much when they’re workin’ with Squirrelly Dan hangin’ around but after hours like maybe when they have a cool one on the back porch watchin’ the summer turn cold and there’s a method of the closeness and a taste of the eye lingerin’ and sometimes Wayne has to break the silence by askin’ Darry why he don’t bring girls around more often. Only once Darry replied with the same question right at him and well don’t Wayne have no honest answer for that.

 

 

**D.**

Bad gas travels fast in a small town but don’t no one know the difference between truth and gossip anyways cause Darry be spendin’ more time at Wayne’s than no different than before only now he don’t have to trek down the street back to his Mumma’s old rust box every night and he can sleep in Wayne’s folks’ old bed and wake up with a bit of time left over to sleep in before he has to get to work every day. And ain’t that the sweetener.

Still, a trip to Modean’s and don’t he know it’s time for a tilly the moment he and Wayne and Katy walk in and the whole dang bar goes silent in whispers not so hushed that they can’t hear the filth they be chirpin he and Wayne about. Darry don’t give a care about being called names or nothing neither does he care about what some skid or scrawny kid or boomer blowie makes in his judgements of him but it sure as hell bothers Wayne in a quick millisecond especially when there’s talk about rough housing Darry himself and Wayne ought not t’think Darry’s worth protecting like he was a school kid back when but Wayne does seem to make a point to any bumpkin who takes the care into implyin’ Darry ain’t a real good guy and Wayne ain’t the respectable man his Daddy brought him up to be.

Town folk ain’t like city folk they come right up to your face and they tell you what they think of you and Wayne’s too used to bein’ talked of in a good light that bein’ blasted ain’t something he’s used to but fuckin’ oath is he the toughest guy in Letterkenny. Wayne could very well take on the whole town if more folk in and out of the bar tested him as much as they did and he could prove it to em too that he’s the toughest bloke to no one who cares either just cause the chirpin’ gets him so fuckin’ irritated.

Ain’t a sorry thing to see Wayne in a fight anyways.

First thing Wayne does when he walks up to a fight is he takes a swig and a smoke or one or both and he starts the walk and unbuttons the cuffs on his sleeves and don’t Darry have a flicker of slow motion watchin’ his best bud’s best buns do it from his casual stance behind. Four hits are generally enough, two for most but the dudes who think they’re tough shit get a couple more than what’s due til they hit hard on the ground and Wayne squats on ‘em and lays a fistful face first.

Darry ain’t be the type to stop Wayne e’en if he insists on Wayne that he don’t need protectin’ and he’d ask for help if he needed it. Except he can’t take on the whole town like Wayne could and he guesses he oughtta let Wayne take what he can out cause the things the kids are saying are far from the truth despite how much Daryr could pretend in his heart it’s true and Wayne ought not to protect Darry’s image when in reality Wayne’s got nothing to do with him other than bein a real best bud. Darry’s just the farm hand, Wayne’s just the farmer and Darry just so happens to live at Wayne’s house now that his Mummy’s long dead and Wayne and Katy’s parents six feet under six months ago and how the town folk can put two and two together and get a different result is something he can understand but Wayne don’t respect such a result.

So e’en though Darry kind of wishes some of what these lips are sayin’ could be the sayer’s struth he don’t toy with it cause as he observes Wayne punching any bloke who dares to call him a pansy right into the cement outside Modean’s well it’s sign enough that Wayne’s stuck in his ways ain’t he? The amount of back wash Darry got talkin’ about how to cook steak like shit he was offerin’ to make Wayne steak dinner and Wayne’s out there tellin’ him how to and not to do it when he already bought the damn steak without no S and P and how’s Wayne gonna react if he confronts Wayne about whether or not Wayne is indeed or not sweet on Darry. It’s been a long time comin but seems like the whole town’s got the idea of how Darry wishes it’s gonna be more than what it’s actually gonna be and has actually always been since day 1. Only thing Wayne’s gon do about it is slug it to loose lips rather than talk it down with Darry and yep, that’s sign enough that Wayne’s stuck in his ways.

Suppose he don’t mind. They got a good thing going bein’ best buds and all. But suppose he shoulda tried harder to stop Wayne from makin’ a fuss about nothing that should be a fussy because it gets Daryl in more danger than he thought he could of been as a simple farm hand in Letterkenny. Suppose when it’s comes down to it it’s the skids’ faults anyways, making deals with the wrong people when they got their eyes blinded by the blue sky. Down in the dark basement, all Darry’s hopin’ is that some kind of show of a rescue comes clad with a pack and not solely Wayne cause with any survivors, that’s a gas fire in the town that’s gonna burn for infinity and he ain’t too sure if Wayne’s prepared for making that kind of statement.

Sure as heck would be the bees knees if he did, though.

 

**W.**

When someone’s angry about somethin’ there are four easy steps Wayne and Katy and his family live by. Step 1. Have something to be angry about. Step 2. Talk about that anger to the person yer angry with. Step 2. Resolve that anger. Step 4. _Step 4_. Resume peaceful existence. He’d thought he’d been fair. Squared a deal with Tanis she wouldn’t back down on but thing about city folk is they ain’t got respect for the rules that been set in stone for generations so Wayne just about skips step 2 and scratches off step 4 cause after what Tanis and her crew did it ain’t worth bein’ peaceful over. If she ain’t an honourable woman when she don’t need to be she’s a slime ball a greasy slug a gun slug gun slingin’ piece of work and she’s goin’t’get her just desserts if she’s goin’t’go pluckin’ his best bud off the field and think it’s a smart idea to kidnap him in exchange for the right to sell in Letterkenny.

It’s downright impolite and it ain’t worth talkin’ about far more worth doing somethin’ about it than talkin’ about it. All hands throwin’ hands a bench brawl uneven one to seven unholy but righteous cause Wayne’s heart’s set on rightin’ the wrong doings of a woman who’s done near took her own life to the dirt before the race horses get leashed out she’s got a death wish with what’s she’s done.

He don’t really know what’s up until come dinner and Darry don’t show up. Next thing a dead pup on his door step sends him ratchet and rabid with a note declaring what’s up and where to meet and what to agree on in terms of demands. Well, Wayne don’t have time to round up the beef, don’t give a care because his guns are tense enough to cut through an oak and Katy the smart girl she is know not to step in his way lest he be going out on a limb and get after Darry all his lonesome e’en though she tells him it ain’t a good idea to go alone bet she knew what kind of statement he was goin’t’make without thinkin’ straight.

Either way somethin’ has to be done and it has to be done now and Wayne don’t give a care about what demands she’s after he’s after her for what she done takin’ Darry like prey. The wily don’t be around when Wayne burst into the cove a bunch of unfamiliar native looks unnative to the area but that don’t click much with Wayne at the time getting’ him thinkin’ only Tanis got herself a new crew and new strategies to help her get pass Wayne but he don’t take a second to think maybe this ain’t her order of business. Don’t matter a second to waste but to knock out all the fellas scrappin’ at him and get to the bottom of this get to the basement where they’ve locked his best bud as a trade off.

He ain’t ne’er killed no one and not about to make a start but he ain’t e’er been in a rage enough to make sure these boys ain’t gonna be walking the fields for a good few weeks. When Wayne get down to the basement Dar don’t look scared he just look relieved that Wayne come in the first place as if Wayne weren’t gon save his sore ass from these red snakes.

In the truck Wayne pedals maybe a bit heavy his boot hot and bloody and his teeth terse and Darry lookin’ pale as a snow hare carrot top that he has, and all Darry says to Wayne along the highway is, “Well ain’t this embarrassin’.”

He don’t take Darry to no clinic cause yikes does the boy need it but Wayne’s got all the equipment back home in the first aid box above the fridge so he’ll do it just fine. He sits Darry down on the chair with an ice pack and starts pickin’ out the bits of dirt and hair all matted in the wounds across Dar’s face. Katy gives him a long hug til Dar pretends he can’t be breathin’ no more and Katy stands up, fixes ‘em both a cold bottle and goes out to milk the cows as the dues time it is.

“Ya know, fer a guy who’s never lost a fight Wayne you sure know how to patch one up.”

Wayne frowns, dabs a cotton ball to soak up blood around a cut.

“You gotta learn how to win somehow Dar, figure it out.”

Wayne puts down the tweezers and the cotton ball for a moment to take a swig from his beer. Grabs the neck of it, turns it upside down a couple quick sculls and sets it down again. Picks up the tweezers and clean cotton balls and gets back to work cause some work’s gotta get done around here even though Katy’s helpin’ them with their chores.

Referrin’ to the way Wayne sculled his beer, Dar comments, “You drink dick that way Wayne?”

Wayne sets his teeth, “Fuck right off then.”

“You’re bothered by it.”

Wayne pauses, “I’m fuckin’ irritated Tanis thank it was a swelterin’ idea to kidnap my best bud in order to get to me and blackmail me like a squirm in orders to sell meth in Letterkenny. It ain’t right.”

“It weren’t Tanis though it weren’t her idea she’s a good lass.”

“If it weren’t Tanis it were one of ‘er natives and they had it comin’ whoever the fuck they be what they had comin’ to them this late afternoon.”

Wayne pushes back a portion of Darry’s curls and starts to dress the cut along his hairline.

“You ain’t bothered by what they’s thoughts they were doin’ by kidnapping a princess?”

Wayne clenches his jaw, “Softest princess I e’er seen.”

“You ain’t answerin’ my question there Wayne you better say somethin’ or I’m abouts to get cross.”

Wayne tapes up the dressing and tilts Darry’s chin up to work on the lash on his jawline.

“What’s the question now, Dar?”

“ _Are you bothered_ by what town folk are sayin’ about us?”

Wayne don’t say nothing til Darry elaborates.

“Sure seemed like you were bothered about it when you beat up half Modean’s got the joint shut down for too much external damage.”

“I paid the damages,” Wayne says gruffly.

“Those folks oughtta paid for the damage but pitter patter, lets get at ‘er.”

“Mmmmmm….”

“Wayne,” Darry warns.

“Dar.”

He unrolls a bit of dressing tape and carefully files it across the cut on Darry’s jawline but must up the end when Darry swats his hands away.

“Your tellin’ me you ain’t damned bothered by it?”

“Well….” Wayne starts but don’t end.

Darry looks at him expectantly, “Yep.”

“Mmmmm…….”

“Spit it out big shoots.”

A massive groan from the sliding door that’s been left ajar fills the room and Wayne only just notice it now when Katy steps in clad only in her tanning swimmers despite the dropping temperatures outside, “Just admit that you like each other already and get it over with, Christ on a stick with a chainsaw on top.”

Wayne stands rigid, “ _Katy_ don’t you be milkin’ no cow’s teet without puttin’ some clothes on.”

“Not my forte.”

Calmly, Darry turns to Katy and requests, “Give us some space there Katy,”

Katy eyes her brother carefully but believin' Darry's request like something mores goins't'come of it she says, “You betcha.”

And she turns, shuts the sliding door behind her and Wayne sees her heading as half naked as a jaybird back to the stocks.

Wayne’s still lookin’ out the door unable to face Darry cause he’s just gotta damn say it don’t he?

“Don’t it make me a sally if I like the looks of a pansy?”

“Nope.”

Wayne looks at Darry now and he’d reckon the kid’s more versed on the matter so he replies with not much thought, “Kay.”

Darry grins.

Wayne adds, “How don’t it make me a homo?”

“It just don’t.”

“With what riddance?”

“With what you still wanna have sex with a girl.”

“With a girl,” Wayne replies.

“Yep with a girl and with a certain boy on the sides sometimes too.”

“With a boy,” Wayne nods slowly.

“Yep.”

“Mmmmmmmmmmm……. Well maybe not on the sides i ne'er been one to fancy shady quickies o'er companionship and what’s it to ya?”

“Says it’s means you’re my sweetie and I’m your sweetie.”

“Is that what it is then?”

“Yep.”

And Wayne don’t bat a beat when he says, “Kay," cause Darry's his best bud and why ain't it a good idea to start a companionship with him when Wayne's already half there with Darry anyways.

Darry digs around for something in his coveralls pocket.

“Anyways, hot tip, there ain't nothin' to do in a basement where you can't see nothin' sept hear the scurries runnin' over the dusty floor so i made a bit of a huntin' of them to pass the time.”

“Always had a knack for catchin’ vermin.”

“Well it ain’t a live one I got it’s a hollow leather back of a skink and worked it up with some loose rope fibres and made it into something for ya if ya came on your lonesome or I might of given it to ya even if you brought the lads too it’s a fine enough gift I think you would of liken it even if you weren’t goin’t’tell me you were crushin' on me or not. Get on an’ join me for a sec.”

“Well fuckin’, like fuckin’ why though?” Wayne says but he sits down next to Darry anyways.

“Open yer hand.”

Darry spreads out Wayne’s palm and presses the gift into his palm.

“Got a bit broken in my pockets so it ain’t what it used to be.”

Darry rearranges the shedded skin and twigs across Wayne’s palm and at first it don’t look like nothin’ special.

“See I knew you were gonna come even if you were bothered by what’s they weres chirpin’ about at us and I appreciates that about you that you did come. All I’m sorry about is that it took me bein’ taken away from ya ferya to realize that it ain’t no good for me to be taken away from ya.”

Then Darry pushes two corners in and Wayne realizes it’s meant to be in the shape of a heart.

Wayne blinks at his palm, then at Darry’s stupid grin.

“Wish you weren’t so fuckin’ awkward bud.”

“Better get used to it bud cause there’s more where that came from.”

“Oh bother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, the language in this show is just so hard to write, i really did the best i could i think. 
> 
> The interview i talked about earlier is this one:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbyLhSZ-54Q
> 
> I've been perusing the Letterkenny fandom and have been tempted to write something for a short time but hadn't had the courage until i saw that interview and really there's not much difference between canadian and australian slang. I mean, specifically the words are very different but the way the language is constructed with putting 'y' or 'o' sounds on the end of wordsand the use of alliteration/assonance is something that's common in slang here too. I also stayed away from adding something to the fandom because i'm not particularly good at writing humor i mean, like, in truth the only reason why i'm writing this fic is for the porn. Like, the fluff has to come at the start and the porn is essential, but i can't write a fic and not try and make it as accurate as possible. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be more porn with a side of fluff, or vice versa depending on what i end up with. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of it so far :)


	2. The First Few Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne'd agreed to be Darry's sweetie but he doesn't know where to go from here. Or what to do with his thoughts. Or hands. He thought it'd be the same but it oughtta be different, right? He oughtta do something about bridging A to B but Wayne's finding it hard to get unstuck from his ways.

**W.**

E’er since some city kickers plucked Dar right off his property he been adaptin’ a keener eye on what’s the goings on around his perimeter not that he thinks they e’er goin’t’try somethin’ e’er again he made sure of that but give em some time and they might have the sight of mind to forget what an unfortunate decision it could be to try somethin’ again. He does watch careful over Darry and he tells Dar he ain’t be protectin him or barrin’ him from doin’ whatever the fuck Darry wants to do on a Sundy arvo but marks his words Wayne’ll jump any bumpkin who e’er dares to look at Dar with a crooked eye or not. Makes walkin’ down the main to Modean’s a lot bristlier than normal and he takes comfort in the fact that Dar don’t seem worried about a repeat offence walkin’ down the main street like he got nothin’ to worry about a little kick in his step. Well Wayne will darn make sure Dar got nothin’ to worry about not only cause it was his duty as his best bud what with bein the toughest guy in Letterkenny. Now as Dar’s sweetie it’s his official occupation to orient his oxygen on overlayin’ optimum oxblood where it’s due to be shed.

Wayne don’t even try to rebuttal no talk of him heroically bargin’ in on the natives havin’ kidnapped his best bud for no reason but to blackmail Wayne in order to get the rights to sell meth there in Letterkenny except to downplay the chirpin about heroism to simply doin’ what’s honourable, with due respect. Truth that he didn’t think about what he was doin’ exactly when he went after Dar on his lonesome, Katy would of come with him had he let her but he supposed time was at the essence and darned if it made a statement he’s livin’ the consequences now anyway and ain’t they not half bad consequences. Guess it took him a tragedy comin’ hand in hand on both cheeks to get Wayne to wake up to it and thank Christ Dar ain’t be the one to be found dead down there or that would truly be double deal gone awry.

Thing is, it’s one good thing to be honourable but it’s hard not to be impolite when your sweetie’s a burly, a curly burly at that. All Wayne wants to do is be able to show up for a date clean and freshly shaven and hold the clean and washed truck door out for his sweetie and get on with payin’ for their food and drink while they’re out. And it just don’t works out the way Wayne envisions when his sweetie lives just up the hall from him and he runs the chance of bumpin’ into him on the way down to breakfast and worse matchin’ pace up after a long daze of work and stenchin’ each other’s stinkin’ worn out bodies before they both get presentable for dinner in their respective rooms. It just don’t work. Dar, bein’ his sweetie, ain’t meant to see him unkempt and the pressing problem be dawnin’ on Wayne like the early seasonal sunrise that Dar’s seen too much of the slovenly than he’s meant to as so says the natural order of things.

Some things can’t be avoided. The works the works and there are other things Wayne can do for his sweetie that don’t seem wrong cause it’d be impolite not to do so so he opens the door once or twice til Dar’s twice sorry to feel as soft as a princess twice too many times in his life and Wayne don’t drop it cause he don’t mind the wrasslin’ he gets for it. And he try not to bat an eye about tossin’ Darry verbally and or physically when Darry has the chance to smack Wayne with something too fluffy soft of a gesture like sayin’ something sweeties say to sweeties or givin’ him something for his sweet tooth.

Wayne’s lactose intolerant but he can power through it if he really wants to and he really wants to when Dar comes finds him sittin’ up in the loft and climbs up the ladder there with a red box in between his teeth. Presents Wayne with a box of chocolate hearts he bought from the corner shop.

“Should of got it on special seen’ as the season’s half prior past and all but Bonnie weren’t ringin the loads up today so mister almost don’t goin’t’ring it up at all til I offer to pay full price,” Darry explains knottin’ his hands behind his back, “Minor setback. Would’a liked t’get ya somethin’ on the day but guess I’ll save it fer next year and spoil ya on it like ya spoil me on my super soft birthday.”

“Ya best not,” Wayne says untying the pink ribbon and peekin’ inside at the neatly arranged chocolates in the heart shaped box.

“Why’s that Wayne.”

“Katy’s goin’t’get jealous,” Wayne says, takin’ out a chocolate and offerin’ one to Darry to be fair.

Darry chooses a chocolate and replies, “Can confirm that is not the reason Wayne.”

“Mmmmm. Well thank you.”

“No worries there Wayne.”

Wayne covers the box with the lid and sets it aside, “I oughtta return the affection.”

Darry rocks on his heels, “I reckon you oughtta.”

“Well come ‘ere then.”

“Well why the fuck not then.”

And Darry gets off from his standing and sits by Wayne. Wayne finds himself sitting up straight, back solid and he don’t know what to do so he says so despite him knowin’ the insides outs of a courtship dating textbook. Course it’s different now ain’t it.

“S’alright,” Darry bumps shoulders with him. “Just think about what you’d do with a girl.”

“With a girl.”

“Yep.”

“Kay. Well. I’d say right about when a girl would give me a sweet gift I would give her a peck on the cheek.”

Darry’s eyes go wide and he grins, “Oh would he now?”

Wayne looks down toward the ground way below him, “Mmmm…”

Painfully aware that e’er since he got Darry out of that Native’s basement he ain’t done nothin’ different with Darry except that verbal agreement that apparently they’re sweeties now and nothin’ more on it.

“S’alright. It ain’t easy not knowing what’s right to do.”

“Mmm… I oughtta know what’s right to do.”

“It really ain’t that much different there bud, trust me. I been foolin’ around with girls and guys in this town since I had a tickle in my belly and sure there are things girls don’t got and boys don’t got but it’s all fun and easy, not a hard thing about it,” Darry winks, “Sept when it matters.”

Wayne feels himself blushing again and he wishes he weren’t sittin’ up here in the loft and could do somethin’ with his hands other than holdin’ onto the edge of the planks for dear life but bless Dar’s soul, he makes use of idle hands or at least one idle hand and that might just be enough to swol Wayne’s heart to burstin’ as Dar slips his hand in his sos they be holdin’ hands between em like teenaged sweethearts swingin’ love off a fuckin’ tree branch for all he care. Minus the kissin’ part cause Wayne don’t think he’s ready for that part and Darry’s a gentleman enough to see that Wayne ain’t ready for it neither. Holdin’ hands is fine enough. Real fine enough e’en if they stay like this for a good time gone blurry cause Wayne’s enjoyin’ the feel of Dar’s hand in his and just about is containin’ himself with the tinglin and heat rushin up from his wrist and cheeks and elsewhere the latter of which ain’t appropriate to talk about. Or worth ponderin’ on any longer so he gets up and hugs his box of chocolates underneath his arm as he climbs down the ladder and gets back on the level ground and he pumps the breaks on his heart attack the second he hears Darry quicken step behind him relieving him that he hadn’t just left his sweetie in an impolite fashion.

And fuck, when’d he get fuckin’ useless at courtship companionship.

 

 

**D.**

He don’t think Wayne’s realized it yet but Darry’s been doin’ the courtin this whole time anyways. Some of it’s testin’ the waters seein how deep he can drag Wayne down or even the softest of splashes from the sea shore get Wayne shiverin and mostly askin Darry to back down about a hunDP anyways. Darry don’t mind it a bit when he tries somethin’ and Wayne don’t give in cause he gets a chirpin’ or a wrassle and ain’t that a fun roll anyway, guess he just wishes Wayne would let up every once in a while. Guess the only way for a sculpture to get softer is time and touchin wearin down the stone and Darry wouldn’t pass up the chance to have a little fun with it.

 

“Wayne, if yer wanna tell me I did good work on somethin’ how’d’ya do it?”

“Good work Darry.”

“Yeah but, what if you couldn’t use yer words?”

“Well it’d probably be somethin’ like,” An appropriate appreciatin’ nod.

“Yeah but what if you wanna use yer hands?”

“Dyawannaknowwhat I think I better go find something to do.”

“I coulds gives ya a pats on the back,” Squirrelly Dan offers.

“What about a pat on the bum football players give each other pats on the bum.”

“Guess there’s worse things than… pats on the bum,” Dan thinks.

Wayne shuts his eyes, “[Good work Darry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfJU7KF5g-8).”

Course he don’t do nothing sincere with Squirrelly Dan around though he’s about sure Dan has some kind of inclination about their companionship of sorts considerin the whole town’s heard of it down the main and back again but as far as Dan sees on a daily basis there ain’t much to talk about except when he does talk about it least he’s tryin’t’show he ain’t bothered by it. Starts with kissin’ and tellin’ upon Darry’s encouragement and ends with how Dan don’t mind a bit of prostate milkin’ and don’t Dar and Wayne turn straight to each other and exclude Dan right there. It just ain’t appropriate to talk on it no further when they ain’t even done nothing more with each other than innocent hand holdin and a bit of shadow shirkin in fantasies of the night on Dar’s part. Still, he appreciates it about Dan to have expressed an understandin’ and unjudgement on their ways.

What Squirrelly Dan said done plant an idea in Dar’s mind like all good kiss and tell stories do gettin ya to thinkin’ about different ways to do things that you ain’t goin’t’think of yerself. Course Wayne’s far from ready for butt stuff or anything near his butt except his clothes and his 2 ply toilet paper but if Darry ever knew a thing about Wayne it be that he was always keen for some seduction spring fever style as was the common steps towards courtship dating.

Darry waits til Squirrelly Dan trundles off in his tractor back home after a Thursdy night of hay baling. Darry beckons Wayne down the side of the barn to the rain water tank reckons he spotted a redback and ain’t Wayne heard that tall poppy before but he’ll have a looker see if she’s a fat one ready to eat her own babies anyways.

Dar pokes around the spider’s web for a bit, Wayne standin’ behind him pearlescent sweat sheening on the man’s neck and brow and his hands sittin’ triangular on his wide set hips.

“Well ain’t a web a work of art but there ain’t no Mumma spider to be seen so let’s get at ‘er then.”

The sun starts to set, a long shadow cast out by the barn but the heat of the land still hugs close and Darry gets to his feet but don’t make his way back with Wayne. Instead he grabs the water catchment line and the sound of the line dislodging from the tank is enough to get Wayne to turn around with stiff curiosity. Darry drags the line off the tank and onto himself dousing himself from his head first with cool rain water and he hopes it has the same slow moment effect it has on Wayne for any time Wayne starts up with a fight. A sort of trance or enchantment like a spell he’s trying to put on Wayne to make him feel a way. He lets the water gush out over his shoulders and down his back and spill out onto the grass before lodging the line back in place.

“O now,” Wayne winces, “That just ain’t a good use of it.”

Darry raises his eyebrow and then locks eyes with Wayne’s squints and he zips down his coveralls, lifts off his wet tank top and tosses it to the ground, combs his hand to pull back his drenched hair and don’t he notice the flinch in Wayne’s leg makin’ him reposition his firm stance for a hesitation.

“Real good way to cool yerself down, Wayne. How bouts you come join me here and have a shot at it.”

“O…. fuck,” Wayne’s saying, his lips curling in, “No...”

Darry raises one arm and clasps his hand around the catchment line connecter, purposefully flexes his arm as he does so, flexin his torso at it too and keeps a sultry face of sorts in eyes connection with Wayne.

“Dar what’s this curiosity?”

“I’m flirtin’ with ya Wayne.”

“O is that what yer doin now,” Wayne says, hookin’ his thumbs in his jeans loops in such a way that covers his crotch casual like.

Darry winks at him.

Wayne blinks at the sky. He shakes his head and seats himself down by the back wall of the barn in the cold shadows, the grass damp beneath him and Darry watches him slide out a pack and light up a dart quick and hasty like.

“Well,” Darry flexes one more time, “Ain’t that an expection. I ain’t ever successfully flirted with no one.”

Wayne blinks at him now, “Not e’en with a girl.”

“Nope.”

“Get off of it,” Wayne says, smoking hard.

Darry lets go of the tank and starts wringing the water out of his coveralls, “I’m serious.”

“Now Dar I can confirm your method of flirtin’ might be not of quality but I seen you take church girls out to the back ponds and lift up their pretty gowns. I seen you kissin’ many a lassie in Modean’s, bit less now, bit more when you were youn’er. Heck, I seen you take Andrew Casey’s little sister up to the grain tower and suck her teet like a newborn.”

“You seen that?” Darry grins, plopping down next to Wayne, legs crossed, knees hoverin’ just under Wane’s bent crouch.

“Ain’t a man who goin’ t’look out for his best bud trapeze walkin’ the rickety business of that old tower in case it look like yer might take the wrong footing.”

“Youse were watchin’ out fer me even back when hey Wayne, but as I understand it now with this new info, yer didn’t do nothing when I dropped my belt in with the grains. I still don’t got one that’s how sucker I am about it.”

“Well boo fuckin hoo shootsie whootsie is what I says back then and what I say now. No need for a belt when you got pants that fit you right anyways. Besides, the week after you came blabberin at me that yous were burryin your gobber in something other than a girl’s genitals and tellin’ me you find shredded leather flakes in with your corn flakes and how’s that for a prize in a box.”

“Come full circle I’d say.”

“No man e’er taken a girl up to the tower without havina bit of successful flirtin. Gots to be doin’ something right.”

Darry watches Wayne chug down on his cigarette. He leans back on the barn, watching the sun set in front of them low on the horizon burning away the last of the heat.

“I’d say with some sincerity that the girls just like me whether I say something or nothing if they want a tease but if I ever want them to be my sweetie I ain’t ever find that one easy. Guess it did always help gettin’ to when my best bud’s the toughest guy in Letterkenny. Some kind of side kick kink thing I exploited on many an occasion.”

“Well that’s just irritatin’ when my best bud’s a farm hand and as attractive as a possum.”

“Invincible mother fuckers I’d say that’s a compliment there Wayne. Sides, I got more girls than you cause it’s always been apparent I just don’t have the same moral codes as you no matter how much yer Daddy, may he rest in peace, tried drillin’ in respectability into my temperament.”

“He did somethin’ right there too cause ya did turn out to be a half decent person after all that.”

Darry’s taken aback by the sudden true compliment and tries to round back to why in the heck he had the idea to half undress in front of Wayne out in the shadows of the barn in the first place.

“Course bein’ your sidekick don’t work so great with guys, see, they do need a bit of butterin before I ever got to flutterin their –“

“Pump the brakes.” Wayne says, lighting up another dart, “You’re flutterin’ right into fairy land there bud.”

Darry stretches his legs out over the grass, gets his muscles to stretch tense then relax back and loose, a bit of relaxin’ space between him and Wayne relaxin’ away til there ain’t no space between their sat bums to speak of.

“Goin’t’have to get used to it there Wayne.”

“Mmmm….. Yer about to say something soft….”

Wayne hangs on his last word, looking down into the grass.

“Wayne.” Darry says to the back of Wayne’s head.

“….Darry.”

“I don’t care what we do cause I fuckin’ love yer Wayne whether we’re friends or not friends you always been a brother to me and my best bud and can’t deny I been crushin’ on yer since forever but lets not get into that just now. Alls I’m sayin is if yer really want things to progress then you gotta keep yerself from thinkin about pumpin the breaks any time things get a little too soft fer yer likin. Just think before yer say it cause you ain’t gonna be too opposed to what follows if you don’t try’t’stop it I promise.”

Wayne don’t seem to move.

“I just need ya to have a bit of a conscious hand in it or else I can’t take bein’ down shot all the time by someone I actually care about rather than some folk like Andrew Casey’s little sister or the man himself I don’t give a fuck if they reject me any time but I don’t got the heart to take it if ya say you’ll be my sweetie but ya don’t do nothin’ sweet.”

Darry kind of wishes Katy were around to remind Wayne of the family motto about helping cause Wayne sits there statuette, frowning and like in deep thought but with the appearance of havin his soul lifted from his there body. A sick feelin swarms in his gut for knowing he’d pushed Wayne too far. Goes in circles sometimes, of havin fun of bein funny together and then Darry’s gone and pushed Wayne too far and he’s got weird about em being sweeties again. Can’t e’er be sure what’s going to get Wayne going backwards again and he oughtta be grateful that Wayne e’er agreed to be his sweetie in the first place but ain’t it a chore and a half to make something out of it.

Wayne’s cigarette burns down to a stub and he does get up then, pays no mind to Darry as he walks on up to the main house leavin Darry damp and cold in the afternoon and feelin like a fool for thinkin he could skip the tutorial.

 

 

 

**W.**

He ain’t opposed to takin’ a piss on by the fence and he don’t normally have to take a dump til the afternoon around schedule but he’d been snackin’ on a handful of the chocolates Dar got him a week back and not that he didn’t want to appreciate it or nothing but it’s the lactose he’s been avoiding. Can’t say he don’t have a taste for chocolate anyways, Dar knows his intolerances and knows that Wayne’s going to power through dark chocolate cause it’s just about as much as he can take and it’s his favourite anyways.

Only it just ain’t dignified to take a dump on his land so he’s havin to leave Darry out with Stormy herding the cattle to the next due paddock while he takes a trip to the main house. He’s in the bathroom still when he hears Dan enterin through the front door of the house, hears the screen door clang against the frame and then the rattle of the beer bottles as Dan stops by the refrigerator. Then as chatter begins between Wayne’s sister and Dan, he shouldn’t be the one to eavesdrop but the walls aren’t thick enough to block out their words foggy enough for him not to pick up on a few or all things spoken.

“Katy, how’re you now?”

“Good and how’re you now?”

“Uh, good.”

“Well, looks like you wanna say somethin’.”

“You’re always gots a good eyes on things there Katy Kat, that’s what I appreciates about you.”

“Oh is that what you appreciate about me?” Then after a long moment of silence, she says flatly, “Pitter patter.”

“It’s just, well I knows ya confirmed the natures of Wayne and Darry’s relationships with me already due to the rumours making the rounds in town and I have nothings against homosexuals when I say they sures don’t act like they’re homosexuals. Are they, are they actually…?”

Katy sighs, “Yes.”                                                                                                                                   

“You says that but I seen em same time as normal and they just seem like normal Wayne and Darry in my perspectives even after lettin them know I ain’t goings to be the one to judge em for what they get up to. Alls I’m saying is it appears to me like ain’t nothing different so I say again are theys actually homosexuals togethers?”

Kate sighs again, “Yes. But they’re not fucking yet.”

“Hows do you knows whats happenin behinds closed doors then Katy? I don’t see no substantial evidence of the sorts and in dues I feel like backing down what peoples are sayin about my buddies cause sometimes it’s just darn offensive.”

“If they give you smack you smack em right back.”

“But you think what peoples are sayin is still the truth?”

“Not _everything_ people are saying about my brother and Daryl is true, just believe what I say cause I swear I know more about my brother than he knows himself.”

Dan interrupts her to agree, “Always gots a real good eyes on things there Katy.”

Katy continues, “Daryl has had a crush on Wayne for likely ever, and Wayne was always too thick to notice until he thought he was going to lose Daryl.”

“Hittin’ a bit too close to home what with yer parents and all.”

“Yep. Now they’re together.”

“Well, nothings seems to have changed I’m telling ya. Dya think somethings the matter? Don’t Wayne love Darry back?”

Katy’s quiet, then when she replies to Dan, her voice is so low he can’t hear what she’s saying. After that, Dan goes out the front and starts up his tractor. Wayne spins on the taps in the sink, then comes out of the bathroom and makes his slippery way down the hall. He passes the lounge on the way out to the back of the house and even though Katy’s facin in toward the lounge she don’t move her head and greets him from the couch.

“Brother.”

“Katy.”

“Goin’ out?” Katy says flippin through a magazine.

“Yep.”

“To the cattle?”

“Yep.”

But Katy always can tell when Wayne’s lying. She turns around on the couch, one arm over the back of it and looks him straight in his damned eyes, “Don’t be out too long or you’re going to make Daryl sad again.”

_Again??_

Wayne blinks and moves sharply toward the back sliding door. Squintin, scrunchin his eyes and fists and teeth shut and when he pushes the sliding door aside his hands slip on the glass at first from sweat. The heat from outside glances across his face and he stumbles out of the house toward his truck. Down on the dirt road toward the cattle fields he can see Dan’s tractor billowin up dust miles away. Wayne climbs into his truck and drives the opposite way, out of his property and down the newly laid road smellin like hot bitumen and what he reckons cancer oughtta smell like if it had a smell other than burnt tobacco. He flicks out a dart on that note and crunches it between his teeth when he don’t huff on it and he drives up to Cameron’s sawmill and parks his truck down by the gully in the scrub area.

It’s been a long standin understandin for Cameron to let any of the town folk drive up to his sawmill when they have a spare minute having asked them to pin off snakes who’ve become abundant in the scrub area down the slope from Cameron’s sawmill. Mice havin taken a likin to the sawdust pilings makes a breeding ground for nothin nobody wants around. Mostly kids come up after school for somethin to do and Wayne don’t often have the time for it but doin the deed does help stop the spread of the cycle cyclonin in to the neighbourin farms so anyone doin the pickin off is doin the whole town a favour there.

He climbs out of his truck and reaches over the tray and pulls out his rifle and makes his way into the scrub. The sun high and licking down his neck so he does the top button up even though it chokes him more than he’s already choking. Honest it won’t be a good hunt with his eyes the way they are all blurry and unfocused but he’ll try’t’discern the shape of a tree branch from a snake anyways. He stumbles through the scrub land, bushes scratchin against his jeans and the odd ends really get in there into his boots and attach themselfs onto his socks stirrin up a good irritation. Guess it’s a good distraction. The noise is real good too. High pitched whirrin of Cameron’s loggers at it sawing big ones and lobbin the planks onto trucks, a good array of sharp spinnin metal and dull wood splinterin and trucks fumin and the fine spray of sawdust pilin up. Helps him for a while not to think much when he has his hands busy firin and clockin back another bullet into place. Course it is easier to dice the reptiles but his blade is back on the tool rack in the barn and he didn’t really intentionally think of heading up to Cameron’s in the first place his pedalling just kind of got him here and he’ll make do with shootin’ it’s a sport of it anyways.  

The sun lowers and he keeps on shootin going back to the truck e’ery so hours to refill on ammo and then goes back in through the scrub and ignores the itchin seeds leechin onto his socks. His aim’s a shocker, really. Ends up scarin away more snakes then he does waste em cause he’s got to keep his eyes squinting for reasons other than the sun not shining bright in his eyes. He’s feelin a bit better a bit worn out and tired and his hands are sore from repetition and he’s just about to make his way back to the truck to put an end to his mellowing when he comes across a dead dog choked to death by the snakes. Wayne crunches down on the dart between his teeth and lays waste to the pack of the slimy fuckers who’re in the midst of dragging the corpse down into the dirty gully. Their tails writhe even after they’ve gone brain dead sloppin around in the brown water but they’re doomed enough and rightly so cause Wayne can’t see nothin now not after seein what they did to the sad pup and just now havin filtered out the background noise and being shaken to the bone by what Katy and Dan had said to each others and he drops to his knees in the bloody dirt crying like a fool.

_Don’t Wayne love Darry back?_

He fuckin loves Dar. He does. Just being around Darry is so… and when Darry does stupid shit like dousing himself with rain water on a hot day and accentuating his body like a no good show off, it’s even harder to… to stop himself from… from wanting Darry. Any time he sees the fella. Any time Darry so much as cracks a joke… or smiles, he could just…

 _When you wanna say pump the brakes. Don’t_.

Wayne wipes his sleeve across his eyes, presses the heel of his palm into one eye like it’s goin’to clog out the tears from e’er comin’ out again. But they cry out tears anyways and he feels rotten havin left Darry to finish off the afternoon chores and he’s out at Cameron’s shootin snakes. Dar fucking loves shootin snakes when they have the opportunity. And why don’t he… why don’t he do stuff with Darry and he ain’t talkin about just shootin vermin he means other stuff. Homosexual stuff and he ain’t afraid of being smitten by God cause he don’t care much for religion except for what it does for the community keepin everyone tight knit in togetherness and with good respectable moral codes. And that’s it. He is afraid of not bein respectable. Not bein seen in a good light by the town folk what which has already been expressed to him in all kinds of filthy talk and lessenin of business operations. But he can’t go back now, can he? He’s been pretendin nothin’s no different but it’s meant to be and all he’s doin in pretending it’s not is makin people and himself more confused and him on his part neglectin Darry for what he wants… for what they both want. But it ain’t appropriate for town folk to be nosy about what he does or does not do with Darry, it don’t matter. He shouldn’t give a fuck, like Darry said, don’t give a fuck what no McMurray or Andrew Casey’s goin’t’think in their judgements of him and Darry cause it don’t change what Darry means to him. It don’t change that if some idiot stinks up a plan to steal Darry away from him again he wouldn’t make a repeat of the exact same display. He don’t even regret it, he’d do it again and make sure they don’t try e’er again, hurt em worse than the first time in case they forgot. And fuck, don’t Darry deserve some good wholesome lovin. And fucking, and fucking what kind of man would he be if he kept on neglectin his sweetie the way he’s been doin. That just ain’t respectable.

He leaves the snakes dispersin in the scrub and marches back to his truck and starts it and drives back down the long drive to his property. The sun’s long set by the time he gets back, dark layin flat over the fields. The house is quiet, lights out except in Katy’s room, which clicks off the moment Wayne closes the front door. He kicks off his shoes and goes up the stairs and goes towards his parents’ old room, now Darry’s, and pushes right on through. Darry sits up startled, and Wayne recalls for a moment how he ain’t ever been in the room since his parents died. Had no business in it before except he oughtta when things started with Darry he supposed.

It’s dark and Wayne can’t see Darry’s face so well but he sounds half asleep like he’d woken from a nightmare when he drawls, “What’s, uh, what’s happening?”

Darry makes to get up cause Wayne’s just standin there in his doorway fumin and out of breath and it’s comin to Wayne now and again that he had just left Darry out there almost the whole day to finish the work for the day without no help. And fuck, don’t Wayne have a lot to feel guilty and sore o’er but he can’t speak yet without more cryin coming out of him and he don’t want to unleash that on Darry not when he’s uncomfortable in doin it either ways so he sits down next to Darry on his parents’ old bed and has a quick memory. Of sittin down next to his Mumma patchin up holes worn through their clothes and then the sun would filter through with dust milkin through the air and now he sits with Darry the moonlight shinin through the window cool and silky and illuminative of Darry’s sweet stupid face lookin confused and relieved if that is a tangible expression.

Wayne finds Darry’s hand then, holds it maybe a tad tight and clenches his jaw and stares at the floorboards and Darry rubs a thumb over the top of Wayne’s hand and don’t he just want to cry for it. Darry’s good to him. Real good to him. Just a real good guy and he oughtta show his appreciation, show some reciprocation and lovin cause Wayne does have love to give he’s just slow about it, he’s dumb about it.

He sits for a bit, stiff and shaken still from what he’d seen and done in the scrub and thought about and realized and how Darry’s so sweet and that nice thumb carressin like everything’s going to be okay. So he closes his eyes for a moment, opens them again and he turns to Darry and kisses him. It’s hard, not in the passionate way but in the difficult way difficult cause it’s conflicting in Wayne’s self like cause he’s ne’er kissed another man and the chirpin from the town chicks shirk around in his quick memory but they’re nothin’ to do with it. Nothin to do with them right now what with how he has his lips on Darry’s his best bud his sweetie and he’s not doing a good job of it due to the cryin that’s comin out even though he don’t mean it to and shakin and not bein able to hold steady.

Darry tilts his head and holds Wayne’s cheek beside his a hand pressed flat against Wayne’s face to keep him from falling and falling and falling.

“You don’t have to do this.”

And Wayne chokes, cause he wants to, he fucking wants to kiss Darry nearly e’ery damned day e’ery minute e’ery second. And bein able to, bein able to pump the brakes on pumpin the brakes, it’s everything. He tilts back to match Darry and match their lips together like flint on rock sparks flyin and he ne’er lets go of Darry’s other hand neither, entwining their fingers together as he tastes Darry for the first time, like toothpaste and slept on ash and he reckons he oughtta feel hot and he does but he most feels the heat of his tiredness and his regret for what he hadn’t done sooner.

So he has to pump the brakes. For good reason. In that if he were to keep goin he would collapse on Darry and utterly breakdown and it just ain’t appropriate. Still, he breaks from Darry and he can hear Darry’s rapid breathing and he holds tight onto Darry’s hand, takes Darry down onto the bed and lies facin each other. Darry in the sheets, Wayne on top sweaty still and covered in sawdust but Darry don’t seem to mind even though Wayne feels like he ought not to be in this sort of appearance in front of his sweetie.

They lie there like that for a long while, in unnerving silence holdin hands and only unnerving cause he’s expectin Darry to say somethin, to crack a joke or chirp on him fer dirtying his bed sheets or for the work Daryl had done finish himself. And nothin comes and Wayne has to close his eyes keep him from bubblin out some dumb shit himself and to keep his breathin steady and hold back more tears from pourin out of him like a sick dog.

He focuses on listenin to Darry’s breathing, on the form of Darry’s hand in his leathery skin like his but soft in the nature of the touch. And don’t he deserve a striking when he’s able to mellow out much quicker than he did out in the scrub shootin snakes as if that was going to e’er make him calm down faster than just bein with Darry. What in the fuck was he even thinking. Nothing, that’s what he was not doing. An idle mind is the devil’s playground.

His back starts to get cold in a cold sweat kind of way the gross slimy kind he gets if he don’t shower after a long day and he comes to the acute realisation that he’s lyin on top of his sweetie’s bed as dirty as a rat and so he opens his eyes only to see Darry’s restin face. Does make it a bit easier to pull himself up and off Darry’s bed seein the fella knocked out there. He slowly shuffles out, quiet like. There’s the ensuite but he don’t want to wake Darry up by usin it and besides he ne’er felt comfortable goin in there even when his parents were alive it was their privacy. So he shuffles down the hall and spins on a warm shower and after shuffles down to his room to dispose of his work clothes and put on his pyjamas. And he blinks at his bed for a second, but it ain’t even an option cause all he wants to do is crawl back in beside Darry.

So he does.

He paws into Darry’s room and after bein in the warm yellow light for a long while his eyes are hurtin to adjust to the dark again so he can’t see Darry’s face too well except the shape of him huggin the space Wayne’d been in. And when he does lower his weight onto the mattress, the bed dipping as he gets back on next to Darry, Darry makes a grunt. A disgruntled grunt Wayne thinks at first maybe but then Darry speaks gruffly his mouth runnin over dreamy syllables a little too quiet and a little too loud in that way where you don’t know the level of noise around you when you wake up.

“Didn’t think you’d come back.”

Wayne tenses, he ain’t never been so awful to a sweetie before, he thinks as he tucks himself in beside Darry.

“No good for me to leave my sweetie with a cold one turnin luke and lonely, figure it out.”

Darry is breathless for a moment, an audible absence which frightens Wayne for a quick second, then Darry replies with, “Aw, she’s a gentleman.”

Wayne grits his teeth, could say a bunch of apologies in gurgled blabberin but it ain’t dignified and he don’t want to burden Darry tired as he must be so he don’t say nothing now. He tempts his hand underneath the bedding and finds Darry’s hand and holds it and it soothes him instantly. Calming like. And his mind gets dark quick bein next to Darry in this way and hearing their breathing align and sleep creepin on em both and he’ll leave it to the morning to think of all the ways he can make Darry feel precious.


	3. The Next Few Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The act of gift giving goes both ways.

**W.**

Only so many times you can slap some tape over something that’s broke and know that it still works underneath despite the wounds and Wayne reckons the number seems pretty high considering the age of the irrigation system. Wayne’d got it from his Father belivein that if it still works half it ain’t broke. The pvc system under the field had splintered thirty-seven times since he was born and always worked just fine with some tape fashioned on sometimes a bit of panel reforming dependin’ on the particular weakness of the piping. Course it had to break out its pent up frustration one day nearing Fall and burst the water valve sprayin all over the field. Wrecked up the even lines like a hurricane had rocketed through. Strewn veges and soil all where it’s not meant to be a real shocker of a mess to tidy up. Muddy too.

Wayne’d left it a day and a half to dry up his skin itchin the way your soul does knowing there’s something amiss something unbalanced in your knowing of what’s happening in the farm. He coulda done with some help actually but he don’t tell Darry who’s preoccupied with giving the cows much needed pedicures anyways. He come out when the soil has dried up and ripped up the old piping, laid a new line down he’d hauled from the city shop and re-silted the soil over the top of the fresh. Thin layer at first for a test run. He sits up on a rock outcrop surveyin the field makin sure that the water’s comin through where it’s meant to and not where it ought not to. Takes a black walnut chunk he’d picked up from the city trade too and shapes it down to size.

Bit of a hard wood to whittle not the best choice but he’d had to settle for it with a sort of twitching eye from his opposite trader like this guy and every other guy on the face of the Earth knew Wayne inside out. Made him feel uncomfortable teeth grit frown sown and he wouldn’t fight the guy only if he’d challenged him enough and Darry had warned him against pulling fists on any person who looks at him the wrong way anyways but hell it’s a hard thing to do when the very look of some people is strong enough to slice away his honour.

So he has to make do with the black walnut. It’s a beautiful piece anyways, only it’s a bit too tough.  His plan is to stroke it into a transformer for Darry, thinks the angle cuttings that is the fashion of whittling are gonna work in his favour but as he works on the wood, peerin’ on over at his dampening field e’ery so often, the angles aren’t becomin precise enough to match the model. Keeps not watchin exactly what he’s doing and cuts deep along the grain causing wood particles to pop out.

The updated irrigation system’s missing a few key valves, needs to be pushed closer together with an additional spout on each row to get the coverage. Next day he works on fixing this alignment before he can sew the field again and sits back on the rock outcrop surveyin and doubly makin sure the coverage is good before he does so. At least one thing goes right that day cause the next day he’s gotta start working the usual and best start on a new chunk of wood for somethin a bit less fidgety and a tad more familiar. Works on that between shifts and hides it in the tray of his truck when he has to come back to the house and meet Darry and Katy for dinner.

Course now he’s just about to kick off and till the soil when he spots something angry marchin down the perimeter, dust kickin up and he ain’t ever seen an animal so furious after gettin their hooves cleaned out. Bit of a skinny one, can’t be one of his he don’t starve his animals. Course the closer it gets the closer Wayne realizes that it’s gone a [person](https://youtu.be/LdoJEt1hg2M?t=114) dashing down the dirt road arms and legs swinging violent. A feets away and Gail cocks her head up at Wayne sittin up on the rock still and she looks crosser than Wayne’d be if he’d been forced to walk the perimeter for no reason.

She stops down by the fence, hanging over it for a minute panting, stretching out her arms and then snappin her hands on her hips and doin some strange business with her legs and torso that has Wayne looking beside her not at her.

“Heards about youse two.”

Wayne blinks and then keeps workin on his whittling.

“About you and Daryl.”

“Kay.”

“Heards you were a dysfunctional couple as it were.”

Wayne still don’t quit what he’s doing.

“Well seein as far out as I am now to just find you on yer own damn farm I’d say things between you boys aren’t going too stable stacey is that about a good judgement? Avoidin each other. You know, not all types are meant to work together live together sleep together constant contact if you hear me. I’ll tell you what, I’d let some Wayne and me work side by side all day long and at night well we’d do a bit more than sleepin.”

Wayne squints. “Don’t need to explain myself but I’ll tell you what. I’m out here whittling Darry a trinket can’t do it in the house or on down under the stand cause Darry would gonna see it and it’s meant to be a surprise.”

“Oh yeah,” Gail says, makin S shaped movements with her whole body, “So it ain’t bad then. Guess I shoulda known it town talk can be crown balk. Since I don’t see you hot fucks in my bar no more that’s why I came up here,” she lines her forefinger from her neck down to her… “Gotta see the way it is for myself. Gonna want to see somethin else for myself too cause I’m up late every night creaming about what it’s like-”

Wayne groans.

“-Bunch of PHDs dick wagging, you boys ruttin like dogs. What’d’ya say to a little bit of a sit in?-“

“Nope.”

“-A sit on. Maybe a dozen drinks on the house year round and I’ll throw in a hand help ya hold junk together, get me a bit of you and a bit of Daryl too even though I’ve never been partial to him much not burly enough for my tastes. I don’t mind that you’re into him Wayne, I’m into it. I’m into what I’m into what do you think about that Wayne?”

“Hard no.”

Gail shifts weight from one foot to the other, still panting from her run and her heck of a speech, “Wayne you wanna help me load up my truck? I’ll let you and Darry load me up multiple times maybe throw in a double couple of big round eggs there get em oozing mmm I’ll get yer both to show me what the insides of those hot fresh eggs look like round and white and a little translucent like how’s that sound?”

Wayne gets up off the rock and comes over to his truck and puts his tool and chunk of wood down in the tray and says, “I only prepared the milk bottles for yer Gail if you want eggs yer gonna have to wait til tomorrow morn Darry might have a little over three dozen from the hens who’re layin a little slower than the money makers.”

Gail kind of sighs, “Just milk then,” and she wipes her hand sweaty across her brow, “Can I get a ride back to the laneway? Don’t had enough gas in me to come pedalling over to wherever the heck you were.”

“Yep. Sit in the tray though.”

“Fair.”

 

**D.**

Darry reckons Wayne feels a bit too gay any time he stays over successive nights in Darry’s bed and that’s why he don’t stay only explanation that confirms with Wayne’s character in Darry’s opinion. The first time Wayne’d come in after bein gone for near the whole day and if Darry and Katy hadn’t known better they’d be gone banging down the doors of every skid in town demanding to know his whereabouts but Wayne ain’t stupid enough to get caught like Darry’d been with his head in the clouds not noticing what was happening around him. Wayne’d fight anyone off except his own thoughts when they get too heavy so Darry gets that the man needed a breather of sorts. Still, he can’t not be worried about him even through a dreary night of dream after dream, rocking his mind through different realities where Wayne loves him and hates him and the worst kind where Wayne never existed in his life no one knew who he was except Darry missin a ghost night after night. He come to a waking start with Wayne sittin on the side of his bed face all wet not from night mist but fuckin tears.

And they’d kissed for the first time. Cold and tearing and Wayne’d seemed frightened somehow. Like he’d never seen Wayne that way. Forgiving and scared and sad as if Darry didn’t love the man to the moon and back. They’d held hands after that and Darry’d wanted to stay up but his rollercoaster dreams of missing Wayne tore him up and being comfortable next to his sweetie in joint hands he couldn’t help but fall asleep gentle. Be thankful again when Wayne does leave and does come back again fresh showered and hot and damp and still wanting to hold hands like a big softie.

Things go on as usual as they oughtta. Business to be done on the farm what with Darry lookin after the animals and Wayne tending to the wellbeing of the crops in the fields making fire breaks and keeping pests out and doing repairs and such even though that latter’s Darry’s job really. Not the kind of work you can be doing side by side not all the time anyways, best to get done the duties and then come in together for lunch sometimes and always dinner it’s the meals and noon Darry gets to see Wayne most when the jobs aren’t pressing and there’s time to sit and eat and drink and talk. And after dinner they go back up to their bed or to their separate beds because Wayne don’t always sleep in his own bed now but any night he does don’t Darry feel crook about it. Guess it’s down to cause successive nights in the same bed, holding hands, getting closer and closer… gets a tad too gay for Wayne. Has to take it in small doses to get his rigid self used to giving himself over to desires.

It does take everything in Darry for him not to wrap his arms around the man when they do share a bed. On occasion he does wake up before Wayne and finds Wayne’s arm around him holding him close like sweeties oughtta and Darry does get suddenly very hastily a solid erection. Has to sit there blinking rapidly and biting his lip til it goes away but it don’er go away too easy. Happened few times now only cause Darry does normally sleep like a log and miss these opportunities as much as they cut him up when he does miss em. Cause when Darry wakes up and see all this sleepy love from Wayne heat rushing to his cock and his body going rigid and tense tryin not to spoil the moment, Wayne normally gets woke up. From the heavy breathing and accidentally once Darry’d been unable to stop a slow hip dip and grind and Wayne’d noticed and got weird about it. Got up and out of bed even though it ain’t the time for him to be getting up and at it and any time that’s happened Wayne don’t come and climb into bed with Darry the next night.

Does leave Darry wondering how many more times Wayne has instinctively hugged Darry in his sleep. Gets Darry thinkin about it so hard one night that he don’t get to sleep due to all the pondering. Which is alright cause he gets to see the exact moment Wayne’s dead asleep, arm swinging over and hugging him close. Thick warm hand curved around Darry’s waist and Darry can’t breathe for a good minute. Gets deathly afraid that Wayne’s going to wake up any second and he’s going to get weirded out and don’t it make Darry sad when he can’t have his sweetie sleepin next to him. Kicks himself internally for thinking on the idea too much and not sleeping like he oughtta and ruining everything for the next few nights.

Darry’s about to take a quiet intake of breath when he hears Wayne murmur his name in his sleep and Darry has to hold his breath in deeper down in his lungs like glee compressed in a tiny lighted ball in his there lungs.

Wayne’s thumb flicks across and starts rubbing Darry’s waist over his pyjama shirt. Heat rushes to Darry’s head now, feels like he’s being turned upside down and suddenly he has to splutter out his breath and gasp in a new fresh mouthful. He snaps his eyes open to see if he’s woken Wayne and he don’t think he has. Heart pounding in his chest. Up in the window set triangular in the sloped ceiling, he sees the tepid blue glow of the morning lift across the window pane, gold bellying beneath it.

Fuck, he’s stayed awake the whole god damn night.

It’s going to be a long day.

He takes his bleary eyes away from the warming framed light and looks at Wayne again lyin next to him and gets a shocker of a fright when he meets Wayne’s open eyes.

“Yer awake,” Darry stammers, eyes wide, then lax in disappointed understanding, “Time to get at ‘er, eh?”

And Darry’s expectin Wayne to in wakeful realization see what’s happening and get on up. But he don’t get up. And Darry might just be screaming a little or a lot inside knowing that Wayne’s not moving away and is actually pulling Darry in closer. Eyes locked. Bodies form together. The dawn breaking above the trim of the window and ain’t it curious that Wayne’s not in any haste to get out of bed.

Then, Wayne does sit up for a moment and Darry sinks resigned, eyes closing, only to open again when he feels Wayne sidle back up with him having pulled the doona from the foot of the bed up around their chilly chins.

“Darry, yer shaking from cold.”

Wayne hoists a strong arm around Darry’s waist again and Darry grins so wide, “I ain’t cold Wayne.”

“Don’t explain why yer shiverin so much there bud,” Wayne says rubbin his hand up Darry’s side in a warming motion.

Darry lifts his chin and says with lidded eyes, “It’s cause I love ya so much Wayne.”

Pink flushes on Wayne’s cheeks and Darry fights himself to stay still, to stay calm but he can’t help but keep on shivering in sheer happiness. Oughtta started to count sheep the moment the gap between his crotch and Wayne’s got close but he hadn’t and now he’s starting to regret it seein Wayne detaching himself now.

“Stay here Dar, I’ll be back,” Wayne says quiet.

Darry blinks.

Well ain’t that curiouser.

Darry keeps on frownin watchin Wayne slink out of the bedroom his pyjamas hanging loose on some parts of his body and tight on others Darry can only see corners of in the dim morning light. He sits up against the headboard and cranes his neck down the hall sees the curve of Wayne’s ass clip out of view as he goes to his kid bedroom. Then a minute later Wayne comes out holding something covered in his hands and Darry scrutinises the man how Wayne looks about as awkward like he don’t know whether to punch a wall or himself with the way his fists are balled over the thing and his cheeks flushed deep and motions rigid and just. Awkward.

Wayne comes back into the bedroom sits solid stiff back where he was sleepin just prior. Back straight as a cross against the headboard eyes blinkin at heaven like a short prayer and then he plucks Darry’s right hand and puts the thing in Darry’s palm.

Darry watches Wayne blush more before turning the thing over in his palm. A small carving of what looks somethin like a boxer pitbull.

“Meant to be a transformer.”

Darry runs his fingers over the grooves in the wood, the tips of his fingers and toes tingling, “There somethin yer not tellin me about Stormy?”

“She’s a good dog.”

“She’s a real good dog,” Darry agrees.

Wayne’s lips go tight and he seems to look down to his lap lost like Lassie and Darry finds Wayne’s hand.

“I oughtta…” Wayne starts, choking.

Darry nods. Play time’s over.

“Fer givin ya a gift… I oughtta get a kiss on the cheek,” Wayne stammers, jaw twitching when he looks over now at Darry.

Darry purses his lips, “Appropriate.”

Gentle now, he reaches over to give Wayne a chaste kiss on the cheek, only Wayne takes him by surprise when he catches Darry’s chin strong , turns his mouth to Darry’s and kisses him. Darry’s breathless for a millisecond and he holds it, just to hold himself steady, lock in to how Wayne’s moving to know how’s appropriate to react. It’s slow at first, tentative, wet lips searching for warmth, and Darry figures Wayne’s not much of a tongue guy when he has no reciprocation in tongue touching. Doesn’t stop him from doing it cause don’t seem like Wayne’s backing off any time soon what with an arm sliding down around Darry’s waist, sliding under his flannel pyjama shirt as they deepen the kiss.

Wayne pulls his other hand up Darry’s chin across his jawline to his hair and combs his fingers through Darry’s curls which sends chills down Darry’s spine. Wayne cups the back of Darry’s head and with the help of his other hand on Darry’s waist, pulls Darry down flat on the bed, never letting go of Darry’s lips. Darry’s head’s spinning and he puts a hand on Wayne’s shoulder, feels the full muscles there mirroring his own dick in hardness. Wayne pushes onto him now, his torso pressing against Darry now hot heavy breathing between sloppy lips and Wayne must notice it. Darry can tell the moment Wayne notices Darry’s dick’s hard and pressing by the way Wayne’s kissing becomes rigid.

Wayne pulls back, lifting off Darry and lying on his side panting, rubbing his hand not on Darry’s head straight up and down Wayne’s thigh and he says, “O, fuck.”

Darry’s tongue hangs limp and throbbing in the corner of his mouth and he pants, “We don’t have t’, don’t have t’do nothin more on –“

Wayne cuts him off by leaning across and kissing Darry ferocious this time, hard and thirsty with a way making Darry’s lips go numb and sore and he can’t get enough of it. Folds into the shape of Wayne’s body again, can’t help but roll his hips and paw at Wayne’s shoulder and use his lame hand caught beneath the weight of his own body to claw at Wayne’s abdomen. Wayne breaks from him and breathes hot into the nape of Darry’s neck, clinging onto the fabric of Darry’s pyjama shirt so tight Darry reckons he could rip it to shreds right then and there. Darry kisses the side of Wayne’s face now in encouragement, small pecks dotting across just underneath Wayne’s jaw and to his hairline and he can hear Wayne’s heart pounding loud, feel it beneath his warm skin.

Wayne breathes in Darry’s scent snorts it like the white powder and then sits up abruptly.

“Fuck, Dar,” He curses as he swings his legs off the bed, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs like he’s lost circulation.

Darry eyes Wayne’s back, bites his lip, “Better bring me a gift e’ery morn from now on there Wayne I could get used to this.”

And Wayne actually laughs and ain’t that a break in character. “Took me three weeks to make one the best likening to Stormy I couldn’t take from perfection so don’t count on the frequency,” he pauses, “Of gift giving.”

Wayne looks up out the window, the sun rising steady. No clouds in sight. It’s going to be a good day for hay.

“Mm, still could get used to the kissing.”

Wayne turns slightly in his seating, gazes down at Darry and Darry wonders if his own lips look as red and delicious as Wayne’s do right now. He holds Wayne’s gaze purposefully as he slinks a hand down just to rearrange his junk make it not sit in a painful way but Wayne glances down at what he’s doing and then blinks away.

“Well,” Wayne says.

Darry swallows, “Pitter patter.”

Wayne rubs his thighs and then stops with a loud slap on both, “Dyawannaknowwhat, I think I might hit the stalls.”

Darry chokes, “Together?”

Wayne grunts, stiff, “Mm, no,” Then, “Not at this point.”

“Kay.”

Darry waits til Wayne shuffles down the hall and into his bedroom and then back across the hall to the bathroom before Darry darts to the ensuite. Unusual that Wayne’s showerin before goin out on the field not something he do normally cause showerin after is what Wayne normally does says it’s a waste of water to do both. So of course Darry suspects on what Wayne’s doing in there and Darry spins his taps on thinking of Wayne just a few doors down havin a shower at the same time and ain’t it fortunate that Darry’s getting the cold where Wayne’s probably getting the warm water enough to sort themselves both out.

 

 

**W.**

“Double load today eh?” Darry comments as he helps pack the truck full of milk crates.

Wayne hoists in the last crate and kicks up the end tray and wipes his forehead with the back of his sleeve. “Squirrelly Dan’s cousin say he be gettin more milk orders than average.”

“Best be takin local than city deliveries I’d say,” Darry says with a frown.

“Best to support the locals mmm,” Wayne says thoughtfully as he climbs into the front seat of the truck, “City’ll charge ya fer delivery at a 200% flat rate I’d say. To be fair best option for a consumer is to get what you can local. Good fer Dan’s cuz gettin surplus business.”

Darry climbs into the passenger seat. “Real good fer him.”

Wayne starts the truck and trundles out over the cattle grate down toward town. “Ain’t no reason to stop milkin those cows, they gotta be milked or they’ll be shoutin our ears off.”

“Suppose donatin to Modean’s a trade off on our long standin tab hey Wayne.”

“I’ll still pay it though.”

“Yer a good man Wayne.”

They drive round back. Over the past months the back’s lookin more familiar to him than the front and that’s a phrase Wayne didn’t think he’d mull o’er e’er in his life but here he is thinkin it and soon again but on a separate object entirely.

Gail comes out and opens the back door and he and Darry wheel the milk crates down the corridor to her refrigerator while Gail leans in the doorway onto the bar and corridor, eyein him and Dar workin despite the customers bein neglected behind her back.

“How ‘bouts I treat you boys to a drink on the house for this fine delivery?” Gail suggests, rolling her tongue around the corner of her mouth.

“Wouldn’t say no to a hand out,” Darry wheezes midday way of liftin a crate a stack too high for his reach. “Wha’dya say Wayne?”

Wayne scrunches his nose, keeps workin on makin the crates all fit in her refrigerator with enough space around the stacks to still access the other shelves. “No, don’t… think we have time.”

Darry kicks the wheel of the trolley makes it spin then pushes down so the wheel skids to a screeching stop on the linoleum floor, “Come on Wayne we’re done for today after this.”

“Yeah,” Gail raises her eyebrows seductively, “I miss you boys meltin over my bar. Come on, a whole bottle on the house.”

“ _Wayne_ ,” Darry pleads and Wayne can imagine the type of puppy dog face Darry’s pullin behind him.

Wayne stands back content enough with the result in the refrigerator and says turnin, “I ain’t no charitables but if you’re offerin I’ll – oop.”

He stops talking and starts marching into the bar because the moment he’s gone turn around he spots some folk reachin over the bar behind Gail’s back and grabbin what they oughtta pay for. So he marches passed Gail e’en though she don’t exactly move outta the way and there’s a spot of a fear of a look in the young men’s eyes before he rounds the bar and can grab em by the collars and smash them both down on the floorboards two at a time. Teach em a couple of things or two before they go squealing off like piglets.

“With you at my bar Wayne people oughtta think twice about stealin,” Gail coos havin rushed over to the bar and almost slung her whole body over it in watchin and now remains there ogling Wayne.

“I reckon if you’d of seen em do it Gail you woulda made em go blind,” Darry says taking a seat at the bar.

Gail turns her cheek against the bar and winks at Wayne as she replies to Darry, “That I would.” And she now slides back down behind it and starts dishin up Darry and Wayne a drink and three drinks for herself.

Wayne downs the first one with a smart misses that good bar drink taste the way it somehow don’t taste the same way out of the same bottle at home. Part of the atmosphere. Gail pours em both another and he only downs it so fast the second time rather than waitin cause he hears some birds chirpin in the branches out in the wider bar hears them say things. Some of it’s good most of it’s bad gets his nose wrinklin and skin pricklin and fists tight and tinglin a good fight thirsty at his fingertips. Gail fills him up swift and he downs it again.

“Slow down there Wayne you wanna wake up in the clinic?” Darry says to him. A soft touch of fingers on top his wrist.

Wayne glances at the touch. Alcohol don’t work fast enough with him for the chatter to melt away so he focuses on the one good thing right now. He focuses on Darry. Feelin eyes on him, Darry retracts his hand and slouches over the bar, elbows out improper like. Wayne traces the way Dar’s back curves down, his eyes lingerin on Darry’s ass til a kind of flurry of a blur makes it seem like Darry’s moved closer.

“You right there bud?”

Darry’s voice seems very close and he might be able to smell Dar too and he lifts up to gaze into Darry’s eyes and sees how he’s got this silly grin or smirk or somethin turnin up his lips and his cheeks rosy red and the tip of his nose too. And how Wayne wants to kiss Dar right now right in the bar alcohol havin subtracted his ideas of what it is to be polite but it’s not all gone so he pushes to his feet, grippin the bar knuckles gone white.

“Whoa there,” Dar says latchin onto Wayne’s arm and one hand droppin to Wayne’s waist makin him swallow.

Gail slides him another full shot, “Last drop.”

Slowly he wraps his dumb fingers around the cold glass. Presses the glass down on the table like it’s meant to hold him steady and fishes out his wallet. Slides a blind bill over by her till to stay true to his word about not bein a charitable. He don’t look to see if she banks it or not cause he chugs down the shot, noisy birds chirpin down around his ears and finally it’s turnin to dust to nothin but the sound of machinery and combines whirring sounds like they could be sayin something but nothing worth makin sense of.

He taps the glass on the bar then turns into Darry sturdy man that he is and stumbles with him out back makes it their way toward the truck. The afternoon sun hits him straight in the eye makes the shape of his truck look like a black bean and the only way he gets to the driver seat door is by feelin the frame of the truck along with his hands. He finds the handle and pulls it open, longing for the shade of the roof.

“Yer ain’t drivin in this mess Wayne,” Darry says to him while Wayne’s stumblin one foot on the step up to the driver’s seat.

And the minute he sits down he knows he ain’t gonna be drivin though it might be only a five minute drive, it’ll be a five minute drive into a thick oak sooner than his laneway so he sits in the seat with the door open his feet hangin off the seat and Darry standin there between his wide legs.

“I ain’t ever seen you this drunk before Wayne.”

“It’s cause I drank too fast. Give me a few minutes and I’ll have caught up to speed and I won’t be drunk no more.”

“Well, still not fit for the wheel. Scoot over shootsie wootsie,” Dar says nudgin at his thighs.

Wayne don’t budge though. He looks down at Dar’s hands on his thighs and at Dar’s blushed face framed by his curls and fuck he don’t give a shit about what those hicks say about him and Dar e’en though neither em deserve the flack. Dar deserves the world and Wayne’s honest to God blessed to be a part of it. He dips down and kisses Dar now, snaking his hand around the side of Dar’s neck and folding his fingers into Dar’s curls as he tastes Dar a taste he could drink down any day over alcohol.

Dar don’t move his hands from Wayne’s thigh neither, if nothing he holds on tighter, but massages him caressly like, fingers getting dangerously close to Wayne’s crotch and the alcohol in him’s a Godsend to pumpin the breaks on pumpin the breaks. Lets him feel loose and disconnected but hypersensitive all at once, like he can feel every minute detail of Dar’s touch and feel separated from his body at the same time somehow. Like Wayne’s body is not his own and he’s an observer watchin Dar and a man like himself make out in the back lot behind Modean’s. He’s not gonna think on the logistics of it though especially cause Dar seems to be moving his caressing down back toward his knees and Wayne’s havin none of that and more of the closer to his cross action thank you very much.

Wayne breaks from the kiss to cover Dar’s hands in his and moves them back where they were higher up on his thighs. Looks Dar in the eyes, more focused now that he’s able to lean on the back of the seat for some stability and Dar just grounds him don’t he. Pulls him back to what’s real. He pulls Dar in and kisses him again, maybe a bit hard a bit raw, lips tender and swollen and he lets Dar drop his tongue into his mouth, lets Dar explore his teeth and go muscle to muscle. Wayne’s jeans are feelin tighter and tighter and well fittin jeans ain’t e’er a problem until you get horny cause there ain’t no space for that kind of junk.

Wayne pulls Dar’s right hand right over his bulge and Dar freezes. He breaks from the kiss.

“You… want to do this here?” Dar asks him.

Wayne swallows not out of nervousness but out of missin Dar’s taste, “She ain’t watchin from the doorway is she?”

Dar leans back careful not to remove his touch from Wayne, cranes his neck to peer at the back door the sun shining down on his body highlightin the flushed skin on his neck. Dar returns, hands still hoverin soft and tentative.

“Don’t think so.”

“Well right here, well why the fuck not then?”

Dar searches for somethin in Wayne’s face like maybe he’s got some beer or blood on himself that Dar only just notices now. Wayne shuts his eyes feelin like yeah maybe they shouldn’t get down and dirty out back of Gail’s shop ain’t a bit appropriate not e’en in the shadows of night if it were the time, but he kind of really badly wants Dar right now and if he’s not stopping himself now, once it’s over and done with it might let open a gate which won’t be closed again. And don’t both of em need that to happen. Shortly he feels Dar’s lips on his again, and he opens his eyes with a flash when he feels Dar havin grabbed onto his jeans zipper and yanked it right down.

Wayne gasps into Dar’s mouth but their lips remain woven and he helps Dar with poppin his jeans button always a tight one is what keeps his jeans together in the first place. When the button does pop out he sighs again from the relief of it. This seems to egg Darry on because he seems game enough to tuck his fingers in around the hem of Wayne’s jeans and try and yank them down too, if it weren’t for Wayne bein very heavy seated. Wayne braces himself, one hand holdin onto the frame of the open door and his other arm curled around the headrest and he lifts himself up for a moment so Dar can pull his jeans down around Wayne’s ankles, leave himself exposed in his underwear sittin on the seat of his truck out in broad daylight.

Wayne shifts to the edge of the seat, pulls Dar up on the step so he can kiss him better and Dar don’t need encouraging to get his hand movin back onto Wayne’s bulge and fuck the moment he feels Dar’s hand there separated by five year old cloth he shivers now. A hot wave startin from the back of his neck down to his tailbone and sweepin through to his dick, makin the muslce strain against the cloth of his underwear strainin right into the shape of Dar’s palm.

Darry breaks from the kiss only to push Wayne’s chin up and kiss his jawline down to his neck and Wayne growls at Darry’s audacity, growls meaner when Darry sets himself back on the ground.

“Hold yer horses Wayne,” Dar coos and the man’s nerve to curl his fingers beneath Wayne’s waistband, slide em down a bit and expose him further than he’s already been exposed.

Wayne blinks into the sky now, if he squints hard enough he can make out the brick edge of the next over building swathed in golden afternoon sunlight. He glares at the rough edge of the brick wall and waits for Dar’s rough hands to wrap around his dick but instead he feels warm wetness and he looks down in shock to see Dar with his sweet mouth around his cock.

“Darry,” He breathes.

Eyes go back to blurry how they should be. Another red hot shiver rockets through him, makes his dick jump in Darry’s mouth. Dar makes a little grunt noise and fuck Wayne just needs to restrain himself a tad, can’t be thrustin into Dar’s mouth like nothin else wouldn’t do that e’en to a nice lady neither, not respectable. But fuck is it hard not to. He grips hard onto Dar’s shoulder, keeps his other hand braced against the door frame skin gone white with pressure focused there rather than pushin too hard elsewhere while Dar sucks him off. Mouth wide around his dick filling his small mouth and feelin Dar’s tongue throb beneath his length, feelin it curve around sometimes but mostly the grooves of Dar’s tongue lining a pathway for his dick down into his throat.

Darry takes him fast, faster than he’s ever had his dick sucked before and Wayne’s blind sighted by it. Clearly ain’t Dar’s first rodeo and ain’t it a gift for Dar to be so skilled. Can’t say he can return the favour so expertly. No matter. He oughtta not think about it when he’s meant to be focusing on everything that Dar’s doin to him. Where his lips are movin up and down his shaft, where his tongue is coaxing the head of his dick to graze the back of Dar’s throat, where Dar’s hands are holdin onto Wayne’s hips, thumbs caressing his abdomen and the rest of his fingers digging into his bum, pressin pink against his skin. Wayne’s tense as all can be tryin not to buck into Dar’s mouth and Dar holdin him by the hips oughtta help him but it really ain’t. Dar bops back and dips down, engulfing Wayne’s entire length letting the tip of his cock in deeper and by God he ne’er thought of Dar’s mouth to be so big so capable of fittin so much in. He tries to hold on, sad of him to release now havin not been lastin more than five minutes but fuck if this isn’t the hottest and most inappropriate thing he’s ever done so he just lets it happen.

Comes in Darry’s mouth. Pent up pent out, tries not to vocalise too loud so as not to attract attention and ends up makin a sort of boiled grunt in his gut as he empties himself. Feels bad about it cause Darry splutters in surprise, but short after Dar coughs out laughter, restin on Wayne’s soggy thigh and wiping a sleeve of his tied up jumpsuit across his mouth. A sly smile over his shiny face.

“Fuck Dar,” Wayne sighs feelin as if he’s meltin like a beer bottle exposed to a blow torch.

“Can’t believe you just let me do that,” Dar says grinning up at Wayne.

Wayne don’t say nothing only grins just as wide when he feels Dar smack his lips against the fold in Wayne’s skin between his thigh and hip.

“Can’t believe yer so good at it, hussy.”

“Hey, I ain’t dirty,” Dar says a slight flare of anger but might just be the effort it is to push Wayne away from the wheel across the long seat.

Wayne clings onto the seatbelt but it don’t do nothin to pull him across so he just lets Dar push him into place. Dar don’t do nothing about pulling Wayne’s pants back on though and Wayne lounges in the passenger seat, lax and weightless and completely drained.

"Don't you want a drink or somethin?" Wayne asks breathless. 

Dar licks his lips, "At home."

Dar takes over the driver’s seat and pulls the door shut and starts up the engine. They move on out of the back corral of Modean’s, the truck tray not hatched on properly and it flaps at every ditch Darry drives over and in a normal state of mind Wayne would give a fuck about that tray doin damage to his truck but in this state of mind he don’t want to stop now. Wants to see where this is going, where Dar’s intent eyes are lookin on heading.

Wayne sits flaccid, dick out in unmentionable indecency and legs sprawled and he lays his head on the headrest and looks over at Dar fidgetin over the wheel and he tells him, “I feel queer Dar.”

“Oughtta,” Dar nods, then adds, “Reckon Katy’s home?”

Wayne watches Dar, him wrigglin and squirmin in the seat. He starts to pull up his own jeans feelin far too exposed.

“Said somethin about goin to a walk in the afternoon.”

“ _On_ a walk?”

“ _To_ a walk. A modelling thing.”

Dar bites his lip now glancin briefly at Wayne, “She’ll be out long?”

“I’d say so.”

Dar pulls into the laneway truck too close to the house less to walk though Wayne supposes. Then as he climbs out of the truck he shoots Wayne the most lecherous glare and all it indicates to Wayne is that business in the back of Modean’s ain’t done with just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i keep writing too much and i have to spread it out over more chapters so that they're not too huge, but i promise the next chapter will be the last one. Expect filth!


	4. The next few hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayne and Darry sort themselves out.

**D.**

Wayne’s already mouthing off about how inappropriate it was to perform a sex act in the corral of the back of Modean’s and what if Gailer had walked out or what if Angie had been workin and  Darry’s gotta do something quick before Wayne thinks it’s a good idea to stop on anything and everything. He kicks off the engine and jumps out of the truck, hears Wayne easin off the leather seat the passenger door shuttin as Darry rounds the front to meet up with him. Stormy comes racin towards them from somewhere and bounds at Wayne’s feet competing with Darry for Wayne’s attention. Wayne props himself up against the side of the car, his checkered shirt untucked flappin beneath Stormy’s excited pawing and lifting as Darry slips a hand under to take purchase of Wayne’s warm skin wrapped tight around his six pack.

He kind of might have pushed Stormy away so he can kiss Wayne now, Dar’s throat sore and sore for Wayne again as he smashes their lips together despite the weariness in his lips.

Wayne does kiss him back for a moment before craning away blinking and squinting, “Dar, I ain’t kissin yer no more til you wash yer mouth oot.”

Darry pulls back, frowning, but Wayne don’t say nothing more and he takes Wayne up into the house hand in hand and sets Wayne down at the kitchen table. Stormy comes in with them and gets up on Wayne’s lap and has her ears rubbed and played with and in a short minute Darry reckons he oughtta be in that position instead. He turns his back on the man and his dog and opens up the fridge and snaps off a tub of yoghurt from the four remaining connected. He pops out the little fold out plastic spoon and shovels French Vanilla into his mouth the cool flavour helpin to lace over Wayne’s hot cum lingerin around his teeth. He turns around to hang over the open fridge door, tryin to slurp down as much French Vanilla as he can so he can move onto his favourite kind of frenchin. Course yoghurt ain’t so bad that he wants to rush it, would of been a shame to leave even the tiniest of morsels left unslurped.

Juggling Stormy in his lap, Wayne starts to pull off his boots and socks and doesn’t drop a leg of dog in the doing. After he sits back and lights up a dart and holds the smoke away from Stormy.

“You oughtta rinse,” Wayne says from the table.

Darry tongues the plastic spoon in his mouth as he eyes his man sittin there smoking with the dog on his lap, “You oughtta get wasted more often and we’ll get to do more stuff like what we done.”

“I ain’t wasted.”

“You ain’t sober.”

“To be fair-“

“ _To be fair_!” Darry mocks, “You’re pritnear.”

Wayne pops back with the same pommy accent, “ _To be fair_ the booze does aid but,” Wayne pauses, blinks a bit, then continues, “It ain’t all. It’s a matter of will and desire to keep myself from ya.”

“Aw well aint’ she a sweet talker,” Darry says and he licks out the yoghurt tub to be sure and chucks it in the bin along with the plastic spoon and leaps over to Wayne.

Stormy jumps off Wayne’s lap now thinkin something excitin’s going to happen but nothing she oughtta see so he puts her out the sliding door. He stops by the glass watchin Stormy look up at him with sad pup eyes as he kicks off his own work boots before helping Wayne up though he don’t really need it. Wayne makes it just fine on his own to the staircase and Darry watches Wayne stomp up the stairs until he’s just the right height for Darry to slap his ass every step there afterwards.

“Sort yerself oot Dar,” Wayne snarls but that don’t stop Darry til Wayne gets up to the loft landing and he gets pulled by the arm up off the remainder of the steps and pushes him against the wall.

Darry grins at Wayne’s tough face and he tells Wayne, “I’d apologise but I just can’t keep my hands off ya.”

Wayne squints at Darry and says, “Are yer tryin’t’make me cross with all this inappropriate public displayin of affections?”

“Your house a public domain now Wayne?”

Wayne’s cheek twitches, “Ain’t private like the bedroom.”

Any other folk who’d look at Wayne’s face now and would of thought he’d be about to jump em but Darry can see the flush in his cheeks and it ain’t the cross kind neither so he pays no mind to Wayne’s attempts at viciousness. Darry latches onto Wayne’s waist and pulls Wayne’s body against his, letting the other man feel his semi in his loose trousers.

“You don’t seem to mind so much at the time of it. I should say as a reminder _you_ pulled us outside couldn’t resist me eh?”

“Pritnear can’t…” Wayne mumbles as he drops his head to Darry’s shoulder, open mouth, slight bite through Darry’s t-shirt. Darry teases Wayne with a slow grind of his hips, workin his semi down along the inseam of Wayne’s jeans. He can feel Wayne hissing out hot breath on a concentrated spot on his shoulder. Trembling hands turn palms flat against the wall either side Darry’s head. When Wayne speaks he lifts his chin over Darry’s shoulder restin n the warm spot. Darry can feel the bump in his adam’s apple as Wayne worries out his words.

“How come it took so long?”

Darry blinks back passion and opts for carding a hand through Wayne’s fine hair, movin every neatly trimmed hair out of place and out of line. His other hand goes soothing down Wayne’s spine startin at the top, two fingers either side in a twin trail up and down the spine massaging like. “What are you on about?”

Wayne breathes ragged, arching into the caressing but keeping his palms firm against the wall like it’s all that’s keeping him upright. “I never thought I’d lose you Dar…”

“And when you thought you did…”

Wayne turns his face into Darry’s shoulder again, forehead flat, a hitch in his breathing like a sob or something else soft. One hand lifts off the wall and knocks hard against it. Then Wayne turns and presses a sloppy kiss against Darry’s neck, trembly and damp. “I oughtta not care what town folk say about us-“

“You’re used to the gossip about you bein good hey Wayne? What with being the toughest guy in Letterkenny a record in standing. It’s in your upbringing to be good in the image. It’s in your nature to care about the change.”

“You don’t care.”

“I don’t care. About my image. I care about yours. Folk think just cause you’re gay-“ Wayne grunts at the word, “-that ya oughtta have less respect. That ain’t right. But there ain’t nothin we can do about it except give it time or else you’re gonna be fillin the clinic with more than what they can handle. Folk’ll realise we’re just the same people. You’re still the toughest guy in Letterkenny and they oughtta come to your face if they don’t believe it no more. I’m still your best bud. Squirelly Dan still come over in the afternoons and have a yarn. We still go to Modean’s and drink there and have a dance and nothins that’s changed for us is goin’t’affect them folk. What we do in this house – and the back of Modean’s – don’t got nothin to do with them.”

Wayne nibbles Darry’s neck and says, “Yeah we ain’t doin somethin like that no time soon.”

“The location or the act?”

Wayne pauses and Darry notices his own dick gone almost all quiet in trying to console Wayne. Sensitive sweet heart that he is.

“The location.”

“Kay.”

Wayne pulls off the wall, wipes his face down with the cuff of his sleeve. “I am a tad drunk but it’s true either way that I just fucken love ya so much Dar I don’t want to fuck this up by puttin things off too long now.”

“We can hold our horses if you want to.”

“Dar I fucken want ya all the god damn time though.”

“Well let’s get at ’er then Wayne.”

“Well,” Wayne straightens, buttons up his shirt and tucks it into his jeans and tugs on his cuffs and then looks at Darry, “Why the fuck not then.”

Wayne smashes his lips against Darry’s now and Darry can’t stop grinning. He can taste the beer and tobacco fading off Wayne’s lips and he tries to work his mouth to fit with Wayne’s better but his happiness due to the current situation just keeps making his mouth wider and that’s alright. He plants his hands on Wayne’s waist and tries to tug the man against him and Wayne gets the hint and cuts the space and presses in on Darry all tight and no space between Dar’s chest and Wayne’s build except in getting Wayne to crush on him he bangs his head against the wall.

The back of his head throbs and unfortunately Wayne steps back and frowns at him lips pursed.

“Hey, get here.”

Wayne grabs Darry by the knot in his long sleeves hangin loose around his waist and he tugs Darry into Wayne’s kid bedroom, kicks the door shut and gets Darry to sit on the bed. Wayne stands square in front of him and Darry can feel Wayne splitting the hair on his head aside and inspecting the damage which oughtta be nothin but in the end Darry don’t mind so much cause of the way Wayne’s crotch bein right in his face.

Darry studies the slight bulge in Wayne’s jeans while Wayne pokes around the back of his head and course ‘cause now he knows just how big Wayne’s cock is he’s startin to logically think of how much Wayne’s packin every day. Any time Wayne fights he splits the stitching in his well fitted, more like tight, shirts and Darry’d attributed part of why Wayne stopped fightin during dating Angie must have been ‘cause of the shirts he kept splitting course it really was just that Angie didn’t care for the violence. Darry’d not mind too much ever ‘cause sometimes a fella oughtta get a punch in the face for saying stupid shit and Wayne’d only ever needed to give em one and they’d go down course with what they’re doin now there’s too much chatter for a 5k pop he’d put too many in early graves. Don’t mean the worst of the lot don’t need a smack for bad attitude and heck he hadn’t stood back for if when the chirpin got out of hand and Wayne had to step in still they don’t always learn and that’s what’s getting to Wayne he supposes.

Shirts are splittin more than ever and guess Darry’d hadn’t pondered on it proper thinkin purely on Wayne’s upper when the lower’d be far more interesting. Well fitted shirts means a pair with well fitted jeans and Darry’s starin at em now wonderin how hot it must get in there could he fry an egg or two. Wonder if Wayne’s ever on the combines havin to ignore the friction he must get there. ‘Least with a belt you’re keepin your pants up and the areas that oughtta be loose are kept roomy but secure. No belt means trouble any long moment Wayne has to think on somethin strayin from the work at hand. Course either way, loose pants or tight pants a boner’s gonna show no avoidin that if that’s what’s going to happen. Darry’s just thinkin on the effect it must be on Wayne himself not so much as the image. Loose pants you got no strain but tight is only frustrating. It’s akin to a punishment if anything. And here in Wayne’s kid bedroom where there’s no one at home except themselves, Wayne oughtta be let loose. So Darry lifts his hands to the button in Wayne’s jeans and presses his thumb against the rim of the small round brass and pops it clean out.

Wayne jolts at the action and Darry can just imagine the relief it must be to loosen the tightness of that thick denim, helps Wayne out more by pinchin the zipper and puling it down along the line careful not to tear the teeth the wrong way. Wayne’s hands over Darry’s head go from determined searching to a sort of latching on to Darry’s head. One hand slips down the back of his neck and under his t-shirt and only stops for the constriction against the hem of the head hole in Darry’s shirt.

Darry then plucks at Wayne’s checkered shirt and untucks it from the denim hold. The shirt around Wayne’s front falls slack over Darry’s face and he grabs a handful of it and pulls it aside to reveal the clean shaven skin across Wayne’s abdomen. He paws at Wayne’s firm skin, feels the slight vibration in the skin from Wayne’s blood pumping faster, the quiver in his breathing as Darry flicks his thumbs under the waistband of Wayne’s underpants.

Wayne lifts his hand out of Darry’s shirt and quickly hoists Darry up further on the bed by slinging his hands under Darry’s arms and all in one swift movement Darry finds himself lying on Wayne’s kid bed with the boy himself on all fours on top of him. He grabs onto the hem of Darry’s dirty white T-shirt and pulls it up off and away and he then presses his palm flat across Darry’s jawline, pushes his face to the side and kisses Darry kind of rough down to Darry’s collarbone.

He stops there and says, “Dar yer a tease if I ever did meet one.”

Darry wiggles his fingers searching for Wayne’s chest again and can’t quite reach for Wayne’s hands being locked under his arm pits so he goes for the buttons on Wayne’s shirt instead. Starts with the top one and he can’t see the look on Wayne’s face but he can feel the short expulsion of warm breath ghosting over his naked right nipple the moment that top button releases. He goes to pop the next one his fingers all contorted and Wayne hitches up to Darry’s shoulder again pressing his mouth in an O shape across Darry’s skin and as Darry works on unbuttoning Wayne’s whole shirt Wayne sucks on him dry and boy is he going to show it tomorrow. He gets down to the last button and by that point Wayne sits up on his knees over Darry and wrenches off his shirt and off over there and Darry thanks Christ or whoever that Wayne don’t wear nothin else under his checkered shirts. Just the thick cotton material’s enough to cover him and it’s just one thing to remove before he can see Wayne’s body built like a hockey player’s.

Wayne blushes, towering over Darry just on his knees and his jeans loose and dick bulging through the opening all encased still in his underpants. Darry sits up now and snakes his arms around Wayne’s shoulders and pulls him down to sit in his lap a bit heavy like but Darry can hold Wayne up enough and it ain’t all bad at all havin Wayne’s crotch pressed up in his lap that’s a nice way to spend the day. He kisses Wayne now, hard and the grinning is still there but Darry’s able to focus it away from smiling to hard kissing cause it’s now more passionate than just happy it’s happenin. He runs his hands either side of Wayne’s muscles, carefully built and shaved because Wayne’s first lady liked him hairless and Wayne’s kept smooth since despite the chirpin he gives Jonesy and Reilly. Darry don’t quite know how Wayne does it really, how smooth he is all over softer than a Calvin Klein model and weren’t that a bit gayer than Darry thought Wayne’d be. He pays no mind to it now and then hooks his hands down beneath Wayne’s waistband and cups his ass cheeks pullin him in closer if it’s at all possible and cranes his neck as he kisses Wayne and heat gurgling in his throat and his own pants the whole time as he observes how Wayne reacts to him. The way Wayne’s breathing changes as they kiss, the way his hands jump and latch on again, the way he rolls his hips into Darry’s lap and even if Darry’s imagining it he swears he can hear Wayne’s heart drumming.

Wayne raises his hips so Darry can tug down his pants, not far cause there ain’t much room for it but it does give him better access to caress Wayne’s sweet bum and he brings his hands around and unhooks Wayne’s briefs exposing Wayne’s pink dick to the cool air. Darry wraps one hand around it full and raises the foreskin up gently, lifting it over the tip of Wayne’s dick and pulling down again just the way Darry likes it himself. Wayne gasps and his weight pressures on Darry’s thighs and it’s becoming a bit too much for him to survive on. He lowers his neck, encouraging Wayne to follow and he lies back down on the bed, pulling Wayne by the dick and the lips and with his other hand he nudges the rest of Wayne’s jeans to go off, helped by Wayne stepping off momentarily to slip out of them. In this brief moment apart from Wayne, Darry swings his legs off the side of the bed to shuck off his coveralls and briefs while he’s at it and maybe he’d been too hasty because when he scoots back on the bed buck naked he looks up to see Wayne standin awkward at the foot of the bed.

“You right bud?” Darry says, patting the spot of mattress beside him.

Wayne looks sheepish as he wanders around the side of the bed and plants his sweet ass on top of the covers and Darry leans over to wrap his arms around Wayne’s waist and pulls him in on the bed.

“Feelin closer to sober than wasted now Dar,” Wayne says quiet like, dipping his head against the backboard.

“I can grab another bottle?” Darry offers but he drops a hand into Wayne’s hair and shuffles around the fineness and hopes Wayne don’t want another drink just so he don’t have to leave him.

Wayne gives his form of reply by turnin his face to Darry and lifting his chin slightly and theys kiss but different from happy or from passion and only reminds Darry that Wayne is so new to this, so fragile and he wishes Wayne could understand that being with a man ain’t really no different. Except that it is. And it’s the fact that he’s with his best bud that makes doing these new things far heavier. Makes Wayne get this way when he’s transferring information of how to treat his best bud to his best bud now also being his lover. But Darry can see he’s tryin and ain’t that somethin.

Darry turns into the kiss, gentle, and he runs a hand down Wayne’s side and feels Wayne’s hand hovering over his own hip, thumb grazing the skin of his abdomen and it’s Darry’s turn to gasp now. Not that he can’t already feel the tip of Wayne’s dick layin hard on his thigh or nothin cause that’s pretty damn erotic in itself not to mention just a short hour ago he held Wayne’s dick in his mouth, but havin Wayne’s hand touch him close that’s, well, that’s something he’s dreamed of.

Except Wayne’s hand don’t seem to edge any closer and when Darry does angle his hips aside to encourage Wayne to grab hold of his dick, Wayne freezes altogether, a shaky intake of breath.

“You don’t have to… we could just kiss, or I could suck you off again I’m right to do that.”

Wayne frowns and he has his eyes scanning Darry’s face again, like silver drones scanning the freckles and acne scars across Darry’s skin and a moment too soon before he starts to feel uncomfortable, Wayne says, “I wanna do that for you Dar, but I ain’t ready for that shit yet…”

Darry smiles and he sits up and starts scoochin down the bed, “It’s fine, really. I’m pretty good at-“

Wayne holds onto his arm and stops him and looks at him, “I feel bad Dar. Ain’t there something else we can do that don’t involve my work hands?”

Darry thinks for a moment. Looks at Wayne’s sculpted mass on the bed, at his dick layin long and hard on top the sheets and probably flinching under Darry’s observance.

“And no bum stuff yet Dar, I gotta counsel myself on that for a good warming yet.”

“There is…” Darry starts, then climbs over the small bed to Wayne’s kid bedside table and pulls out the draw and finds a small tub of lube with a quart in it still. “Thought you’d have some.”

“Fer masturbatin not like nothin gay when I was young,” Wayne clarifies.

Darry only flashes a grin at him in reply and then scoots back to where he was on the bed and nudges Wayne over into the centre of the bed and sits on his thighs.

“What’re ya doin with that you ain’t puttin it near my bum…”

Darry glances up at him and wiggles his eyebrows but then he says, “You e’er heard of frottage?”

Wayne wrinkles his nose, “That some Quebec French shit?”

“I’d say you’re probably on the money there bud,” Darry says thoughtfully as he digs out lube and sits up and lathers it between his own thighs.

He watches Wayne’s face darken with confusion but also attraction and Darry knows this by the reddening in Wayne’s cheeks as Wayne watches Darry lather the lube in between his thighs and then up thick over his balls and the length of his dick. He stroke himself once or twice, ensuring the lube is generously spread and then he sits back down on Wayne’s thighs again to dig out some more lube.

“What’s this some fake sex thing?” Wayne says, sitting up on his elbows to watch what Darry’s doing, “Like wrestling?”

Darry laughs, “It’s a little somethin the Christian boys liked to do better than joinin the sodomites,” he sees Wayne’s hard squint and he says, “It’s real good, trust me bud you’re gonna like it.”

With a big dollop of lube on his fingers, Darry threads his fingers in between Wayne’s thighs and spreads em slightly and lathers the lube all across his baby smooth skin and makes sure to get up around Wayne’s balls gentle though and watches the way Wayne’s lower lip worries and drops with his jaw. Wayne’s hands coiling the bed sheets into knots. He scoops out some more lube and lathers it around the base of Wayne’s dick and scratches out the last remnants of the little tub and covers the entire length of Wayne’s dick to the tip and down around the shaft makin sure every inch of it is covered slick and shiny. He has to grit his own teeth in doing so, being careful not to squeeze his hold too hard or nothing and he keeps an eye on Wayne in the doing, eyein on his muscles flexing and hands clawing and the little moans he lets out are something pornographic on low volume.

Darry takes a deep breath. Pulls himself over Wayne, climbing over the man’s body and hangs his tummy low to graze against Wayne’s firm and goes up to nip his lips over Wayne’s nipple as a distraction but probably not enough of a distraction as he kind of pins his thighs around Wayne’s dick.

“What’re ya, what’r-?” Wayne stammers and sort of freezes but it don’t last long.

Darry scissors his thighs around Wayne’s dick and he lowers his hips and thighs and uses his elbows against the mattress either side of Wayne to help himself crank up and down. Takes a whole lot of a mix of upper body and core strength and legs to maintain it and Darry can say with certainty that he’s much more used to haulin hay and barley bales than havin the strength of legs that always been that of hockey players.

Anyways after the first thrust Wayne says a deep throated “O,” and he slaps his hands over Darry’s shoulder blades, hitches them hands quickly down to Darry’s ass and grabs the scarce fat there and helps lift Darry as he stimulates Wayne’s dick between Darry’s thighs.

As Darry works, his dick slides slick across Wayne’s abdomen and he shuts his eyes tight not cause he don’t want to see what’s happenin but in hopes of keepin himself together what with Wayne’s throbbing dick sinking into the heat between his legs and the large head of Wayne’s dick sliding out the other side, just grazing against the start of the curve in Darry’s ass and fuck if this isn’t the best idea he’s had his whole life ever. Abruptly Wayne sits up and he grabs Darry’s ass and pulls their dicks together sos that Darry still lifts himself up and down but with their dicks sliding against each other now.

Darry wraps his hand around both dicks well tries to anyways it’s not an easy feat and he wraps his other arm around Wayne’s neck and can feel Wayne’s hot breath skating across his back. He looks down and sees their dicks flush against each other his hand stretched over the two and a shiver rockets through him when he sees Wayne’s hand creep up and cover of his own hand. Partial connection with his dick, just a thumb, the tip of a forefinger, makes his dick jump in ecstasy. Except the friction is insane. Actually insane ‘cause Darry’s sure he used so much lube that he’d emptied the whole damn tub and still the heat’s worn through the slick and Wayne’s dick pushes rough against his balls and the underneath of his shaft and he fucking lives for the head of Wayne’s thick dick sliding up bumping the edge of his. The thick curve grazing up Darry’s length and against his balls and he puckers his ass, clenching his thighs around Wayne and ain’t it embarrassing that Darry cums first.

Spurts all over Wayne’s clean chest groaning out something grossly grizzly.

Wayne moans ragged and he shifts Darry over and presses him back and legs flat on the mattress and Wayne sits on Darry’s lap now positions mirrored from before and he drives his dick in between Darry’s thighs now. Eyes half lidded and lips plump and red and Darry can feel his own hot cum drip into his chest from Wayne’s. Darry watches with bleary eyes Wayne’s jaw starting to do this slacken this sort of silent animal roar all torn out of place and wonky and his eyes go wide and he splays a hand over Darry’s tender dick, making him flinch and cry out and come the last bit of come he had left in him. And shortly after Darry feels Wayne go tense and then rocket like waves crashing, hot semen dripping into the sheets close to Darry’s hole and he clenches his bum and clenches his thighs around Wayne’s dick and clenches his teeth too and pulls Wayne in on top of him, both heaving and spluttering and trying to stable themselves.

Wayne gets up on his knees and kind of squats over Darry, craning his neck to look at something or nothing on the ceiling and runs a hand over the sweat around his neck and over his chest and wipes cum off his chest and off his softening dick.

“Fuck, Dar,” Wayne breathes out, chest heaving.

“Well,” Dar starts, furrowing his brow, “What the fuck flop was that face you made then Wayne?”

“What face?” Wayne says as he reaches over the side of the bed for a sock to wipe the cum onto.

When Wayne lies back down again, Darry mimics Wayne’s ejaculation face and then laughs.

Wayne scrunches his nose, “Like yours ain’t no better. You make funny noises I bet you don’t care to admit to.”

Darry folds his hands over his chest and smiles, “I don’t.”

Wayne purses his lips and squints at him, “It’s like, _eh, eh eh_ , it’s like a high pitched fucken recorder toots is what you makes it’s like _eh, eh, eh_. It’s like the sixth graders all tryin to play _Hot Cross Buns_  in the music class and they get to the C major and they just _eh, eh, eh_. ”

“You’re sayin I’m like a sixth grader? Forget about your face have you heard your cum noise? Yours is like a _ungh, aungh, aungh,_ like you’re a bull that’s gone through the whole sorority and you’re just tired and bored now you’re just like, _aungh, aungh, aaaaauuuuungh_!”

A loud bang echoes in the room when Katy kicks the bedroom door and shouts, “About fucken time boys!”

And Wayne looks back at Darry face stone still and Darry can’t help but laugh hysterically and Wayne ain’t really that sore about it anyways. Let her think what she done want to think, probably a tad farther off than what she thinks goin on but not far off it anyways.


End file.
